Kairi
by FFGirl15
Summary: His voice...it's left me. SoraxKairi. Kairi's POV. COMPLETE!
1. Return to Destiny Islands

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 1 of the story, Kairi. Read and review please!**

Chapter 1: Return to Destiny Islands 

I was standing in the first district of a town that the citizens call, Traverse Town. I worried about the fact that my best friend, Sora, was going to fight Ansem, the one who's behind all of this chaos that has been going on lately. For the mast 2 months, things have been happening. I was just rescued by Sora from Hollow Bastion. It was quite a reunion. As I woke up from my deep slumber, Sora was falling back. I ran over to catch him, but he disappeared before I got to him. I thought he was a goner at first, but I wasn't going to lose him! Not now! I ran out of the Main Hall with Sora's sidekicks, Donald and Goofy. As we made our way to the Entrance Hall, we ran into a Heartless, a creature that seeks out hearts of innocent people. As Donald tried to whack it, I knew at that moment that the Heartless was Sora. More Heartless appeared though. I wanted to escape, but it was too late! I held onto Sora knowing that I was going back to the darkness, but then, a light shined and defeated the Heartless. Sora had recovered! He held me in his arms as he told me, " Thank you." I didn't want to leave that position. I was so happy.

Now, I'm just waiting for Sora to come back to town and say that it's time to go home. Back to Destiny Islands. I really hope that he's taking care of my lucky charm. I gave Sora my lucky charm knowing that he would need some of me to be there beside me. I couldn't go with him to fight Ansem. He thought it was too dangerous. I really wanted to help, but Sora said that I would kind of get in the way a bit. I don't blame him. I can get in the way of some things sometimes. I stared up into the sky and saw a shooting star up in the sky. It reminded me of the night I arrived on the island. As I smiled at the shooting star, I started to feel weak. Sora and I were connected, so I knew when he was in danger. I started to feel a pain. I knew it! Sora was in great danger and I needed to help him! I knew that Cid, one of Sora's friends, wouldn't let me leave, but I didn't have a choice. I looked to my left and saw a portal. In front of it, I saw a girl. She looked like me! Except for she had blonde hair. I wanted to thank her, but when I reached her, she disappeared. She might've been a ghost or something. I slowly walked through and was very curious about what was beyond this portal. I ended up in another world.

I was scared and worried about where I might've ended up in. I opened my eyes. This world I was in, it seemed so strange. It looked like a Heartless world. I didn't see any other people here, so this had to have been the Heartless world. If this was the heartless world, then that meant that Ansem was here and if Ansem was here, then that also meant that Sora was here! I didn't care if he said it was too dangerous, I was going to help him! I passed on through what seemed the like The Gate to the Dark. It was quite creepy. Before I could leave this area, I ran into a large, purple Heartless that walked on four feet! I was scared to death at the moment! Sora was right! It was really dangerous! I couldn't escape! The darkness almost swallowed me. As I struggled to get out, someone reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me out. My vision was blurry, so it was hard to see his full form, but he looked a lot like Sora!

" Sora?" I asked.

My eyes closed again. This time when I woke up, I was in a peaceful, but creepy-looking place. Who was that boy? I asked him if he was Sora, but I didn't get an answer. Was that Sora or was that someone else? I decided to forget about him and just continue on. There was no other pathway that would take me out of here. There was just a glowing hole. I thought for a moment and decided to jump in. It took me to a World Terminus. These must've been the worlds Sora visited while my heart was still inside of his. The worlds were quite unique, but I didn't have the time to explore. I looked into this one hole at the end of the terminus. I didn't know whether it was just thin air or if there was land beneath it. I decided to jump in. I looked down and there was no land! I closed my eyes, but found myself flying! I didn't know how I was flying, but whatever the reason, it must've been a good one. There was a small volcano. I flew into it. There were portals, but whenever I stepped into one, I though I ended up in the same place. After going through each of the portals, I came upon a room with the Heartless crest on a wall at the end of it. It was opened, so I just walked out into the open, but one of those big Heartless jumped at me again! I had a feeling that mysterious boy wasn't going to save me, so I just sprinted beneath the Heartless and ran through the crest. I was now in a peaceful place. I looked I front of me and there was a door. I took a closer look and then it opened. There was a blinding light. I looked through and stepped through the door. I was through the door, but I was standing on clouds. I didn't know where I was or how I was doing it. I looked around for a bit. In a moment, the clouds began to disappear and I was standing on solid land! I looked down at it, but looked straight up again when I heard a voice.

" Kairi!" It was Sora! He ran towards me.

" Sora!" I called again. Right when I stepped toward him, the ground shook and began to separate! I lost my balance and grabbed his hand.

" Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!" We were getting farther and farther apart. I didn't want to let go of him. I held on tight.

" I know you will!" I cried.

I lost my grip and let go. The space between us got bigger and bigger. I watched sadly as he got farther away from me. A little star fell from the sky and landed in my hand. I then looked up and saw thousands of those little stars falling slowly. I didn't know what they were for till I looked behind me! There were palm trees growing! The ocean was forming back! It was all coming back to me! My home was restored! Destiny Islands was back! I looked ahead and took one last look at Sora. He leaned his head towards me in my direction and tried to say something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew that Sora was going away, but also knew that we will never forget each other. I smiled as the stars shot back into the sky.

It was night and I wondered where my other friends would be. I knew that my other friend, Riku, was still missing. I think that's the whole reason Sora stayed behind. He had to find Riku. I looked around and saw the other island. It was the town island. I saw that my rowboat was still there. I rowed to the town island and got out. I wondered how Mom was doing. I walked slowly around and looked at the town. It was so good to be home. I also saw Destiny Island High School. I missed my Jr. High graduation last month. (A/N: Yes, right now, the month is July.) It didn't really matter though. The island was gone at that time. I walked down the street from the High School and saw my house. Next to mine was Sora's. I remember how we would always walk to Jr. High School in the mornings. It was going to be really quiet and lonely without Sora and Riku around. Plus, Selphie, who is my best girlfriend, (A/N: Don't worry, Kairi isn't gay.) will miss flirting with Riku. Yes, Selphie was a flirt. I wondered how my mom was going to take this whole story when I was going to tell her it. I walked in my house and saw my mom just doing normal stuff. Did I even exist? I asked myself. I walked in quietly so I wouldn't disturb her.

" Uh, Mom?" I asked.

" There you are! Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you when we got separated!" It turned out I did exist because my mom was acting like my grandmother did when I was little.

" Um…that's…a long story." I laughed nervously.

" Well, let's hear it." Mom said as she sat on the couch with me.

I told her the whole story. How I lost my heart, when Sora rescued me, when I ended up in the Heartless world, the mysterious boy, which I still don't who it was, and basically, I told her everything. She hugged me once again. I was a little hungry, so I went into the kitchen and made some diner. I was surprise that there was actually food left from the storm. I was also real tired. After I ate, I decided to settle down for the evening. I opened the door to my bedroom. It was left the way it was before I left! The bed was made, my dresser was dusted, my closet was organized, even my TV and stereo were left untouched! Talk about amazing! I looked into my dresser and pulled out my pajamas. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. It was nice to take a shower. I was really amazed about how I still smelled nice. 2 months without a shower, I should smell like dog poop! I put on my pajamas and crawled into my bed. I took the remote and turned on the TV. It was nice to have television again, but I barely used it. Only at night and when Selphie would sleepover. I looked at my bookshelf. That was also left the way it was. On the bottom row of the shelf were DVDs and video games. I forgot to mention I had a Playstation 2 that was left untouched. My reading books were there, and my sketchpad too. I took out my sketchpad and looked through it. There were lots of drawings. There was a drawing of Sora's dog chasing my cat. There was one that had Selphie flirting with Riku. However, there was one that caught my eye. It was a sketch of Sora leaning on a tree. I couldn't help but get a tear in my eye. I hugged the sketchpad and began to cry. I already missed Sora so much and it's only been like, two hours since I last saw him. I wiped the tears away and put the sketchpad away. It was 10pm. I turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep. I began to dream.

Flashback 

" _Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" I suggested._

" _Huh?" Sora asked me._

" _Just kidding!" I giggled. _

" _What's gotten into you? You're the that's changed, Kairi." Sora laughed with me. _

" _Maybe. But you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" I asked. _

" _Yeah, of course!" He answered._

" _That's good. Sora, don't ever change." _

" _Huh?"_

" _I just can't wait, once we set sail. It'll be great." I smiled as I stood up next to Sora. _

_End of Flashback_

I shot up out of my bed. Why did I say I was just kidding about the raft? If I didn't want to, why did I even say it? I felt stupid now. I felt even more stupid about the fact that I didn't jump over the gap between Sora and I. If I had jumped, we'd be together! I felt so mad right now! I looked out the window and saw that it was morning. Time flies when you're having a good dream. I opened the window to the fresh breeze. I just realized at that moment that I hadn't have seen Selphie, Tidus, or Wakka. I walked over to my dresser and through on some clothes. I take showers at night, so my hair isn't oily the next morning. (A/N: That's actually my routine with taking showers.) I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. I knew that Selphie was going to be hyper when I saw her, so before I left, I grabbed some black pepper. If she's hyper, we sprinkle pepper on her, she sneezes, and then she's calm. I went out of the house and walked over to Destiny's Donuts. Her dad worked there, so she got free donuts for breakfast every morning. I opened the door and went in. I saw Selphie eating chocolate donuts at a table. She looked up and got hyper!

" Kairi? Is that you?" She asked loudly.

" Uh, yeah." I knew what was coming up next.

" YAY! You're back! Now we can do fun stuff together. YIPEE! Kairi's back, Dad!" Selphie cheered.

" Kairi, how have you been?" Her Dad asked. " Donut?" He offered.

" Um, no thanks." I refused.

" Hey, where are Sora and Riku?" Selphie asked randomly.

" Oh well, you see, it's a long story." I answered.

" Then it can wait!" Selphie went right back to eating her donuts.

I waited with Selphie until she finally finished eating her 10th donut. So that's where she gets all of her hyper ness. We walked out of the donut shop and went to or rowboats. We rowed out onto the main island. The main island was where Sora, Riku, and I would play. We arrived on the island and walked on the beach. Ahead of them, I saw my friends, Tidus and Wakka. They were playing with a Blitzball. Selphie interrupted their game.

" Hey boys! Kairi is back, but Sora and Riku are gone! Wait a minute! Riku is gone! Oh no! My dear Riku!" Selphie burst into tears.

" Don't kill yourself, Selphie. Riku will be back. I hope." I said to myself I looked in the sky. " Sora, don't forget the promise we made."

**Author's Note: There's chapter 1 of the story. Review please!**


	2. Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Read and review please! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 2: Lazy Afternoon 

Today was turning out to be a drag. I'd rather wait at Traverse Town for Sora rather than just sit on the beach and watch Tidus and Wakka practice Blitzball. Well, mine and Selphie's first day of High School will be in about three weeks, so that'll be one thing we can do. The only thing interesting about watching the boys practice is that Wakka would always hit Tidus in the head and then Tidus will try and get Wakka for revenge. They were friends, but they acted like rivals. They reminded me of Sora and Riku. It's been a month since mine and Sora's separation. Selphie keeps on trying not to bring up Sora, but I actually don't mind if we talk about him. What would really bug is if they joked about Sora getting killed or something. Even though it's been a month since we were separated, I had to find something to take my mind off of Sora. If I don't, I won't concentrate in school, and if I don't concentrate in school, my grades will slip, and if my grades slip, oh you get the picture. If I don't get my mind off of Sora somehow, I'll be in a lot of trouble.

" Hey, Kairi?" Selphie asked.

" Yeah?" I answered.

" Have you found something to get your mind off of Sora yet?"

" Not yet. I'm working on it." Tidus then got hit in the head again.

" Gosh, Wakka! I'm sick of you hitting me in the head! I'm quitting for the day!" Tidus gave up.

" You're giving up, ya?" Wakka asked.

" I think Tidus is tired." I laughed.

I was glad that Selphie and her gang were trying to keep me cheered up. I just didn't know what I would do without them. I think Tidus had a little crush on me. Every time I would be a little down, he would always to something to make me laugh. Plus, whenever he would see Sora and I together, he'd get jealous. Tidus was a nice guy, but he just wasn't my type. I actually didn't know who my type of guy was. My mom keeps telling me that the right guy will come to me when the time comes. The four of us decided to get away from the beach and get to the town so we could do something fun. Tidus offered Pizza Hut. I couldn't say no to that, Pizza Hut was my favorite pizza place.

We walked into the pizza place and Wakka ordered. I remember when Sora and Riku would fight over who pays for the pizza. I always wondered if they competed against each other for my attention. Selphie took $10 and asked for change in quarters so we could play the arcade games. There was Soul Calibur there. The Soul Calibur series were always mine and Selphie's favorite fighting game series. Selphie always thought she was queen at those games. I challenged her to a Soul Calibur match. As always, she accepted. I inserted 2 quarters into the coin slots. I always had to be Kilik. He was my favorite. Selphie was always Ivy. I don't know why she would want to be Ivy. That character always scared me. Moments later, Tidus and Wakka came back with sodas and the stuffed crust pizza. As I looked around, I saw a sticker machine. I went over to it and looked at it. A specific sticker caught my eye. It looked like my lucky charm. I took out 2 quarters and stuck them into the coin slots. I pushed them in and the sticker came out. It made me happy to just look at it. I could never forget the promise I made with Sora. Tidus called me over and said the pizza was getting cold, so I decided to just leave the rest of stickers alone. After we ate, we stopped by Baskin Robbins for some ice cream. We each got a sea-salt ice cream bar. The four of us went and sat on the pier.

I decided to take a walk around. For some reason, I had the urge to go to the Secret Place, a little cave where Sora and I used to scribble on the walls. I rowed to the island. I got out walked towards the Secret Place. I stepped inside. This place brought back good memories. I put my hand against the wall and rubbed it. There was one drawing I saw that attracted my attention big time. It was a picture of Sora and I. Between us, it looked like Sora was offering me a paopu fruit. It was a paopu! Sora loves me? I asked. I knew it! I cried with tears of joy. I picked up the rock and carved a paopu on the wall too. Now it was completed. I went back onto the island and rowed back to the town. The others were still on the pier.

" Hey guys, what do you think happened to Sora and Riku?" Tidus asked.

" I don't know, but they have to be alive, ya?" Wakka asked.

" Guys, you're not supposed to bring you-know-who up." Selphie whispered, but I could still hear her.

" You guys, it's okay. You can talk about them. I won't cry. I promise." I laughed. We sat in silence till Selphie decided to break the silence.

" Well, school starts in a few weeks."

" I know. That stinks, ya?" Wakka agreed.

" Yeah. The first day is always a drag. I can't believe it though. Selphie, you, me, and Kairi will be freshmen, and Wakka will be a sophomore. It seems like, yesterday we were learning how to walk." Tidus started to daydream.

" Tidus, you're starting to sound like your mom." I laughed.

" Tidus, don't you have a 5:00 curfew?" Selphie asked.

" Oh, that's right! I know! How about we… huh?" Tidus said as he fainted in front of me. The rest of them started to do the same.

" Guys!"

I started to feel strange. My head was hurting real bad. I tried to make the pain stop, but it wouldn't work. I fainted also. As I was in a slumber, I started to have dreams. Dreams of my memories. One of them was a memory of Riku and I. He was leaning on the paopu tree and I was sitting on it. Then came another one where I was sitting on the pier on the main island. I looked like I was talking to myself. There was another memory where I was watching something sadly as it was fading away. I didn't know who this figure was in my memories. The only thing I knew was that it was a boy. I finally woke up. I looked up and saw the others still on the ground face flat. I went and helped them up. My head was still hurting though. I decided to just head home and rest.

I didn't get what it meant though. I mean, fainting unexpectedly. That's a little strange. I kept thinking that maybe I had a seizure, but it couldn't have been a seizure because it happened to the others. I then started to think about the dreams I had. The ones of my memories. I kept on having dreams of me and a boy. I couldn't think of who that boy was, but it didn't really matter. Still, I couldn't get him out of my head.

" Who…was that boy?" I asked myself.

**Author's Note: Uh oh! Kairi has forgotten about Sora! Review and see what happens next!**


	3. First Day of High School

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Chapter 3: First Day of High School 

It was 6:30 and my heart attack of an alarm clock had to go off. I wanted to just bash that thing into the wall. It was Tuesday, September 3. The day after Labor Day. That also meant that it was the first day of school. I lazily got out of bed. I opened the closet and got changed into my school uniform. It was a white blouse with a blue skirt and a blue tie that went with the blouse. I also had blue socks and black school shoes that went with it. I ran a brush through my auburn hair. I couldn't decide on whether I should keep my hair short or grow it out. I'll decide once it gets long enough. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast. Mom was too busy taking photos of me. I though she was going overboard with this first day of High School thing. The clock struck 7:30 and I had to leave. School started at 8, so that gave me plenty of time to walk to School, get my schedule, find my locker, and get to first period.

I started to walk down the street, but something didn't feel right. I somehow felt lonely walking to School by myself, which was actually scarier. I decided to go to Selphie's and ask her if she wanted to walk to School with me. I walked up her porch and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered it. I asked her if Selphie was there. Selphie came running to the door with her things. She looked ready that's for sure. We started walking down the street. Still, even though I was walking with someone, something just didn't feel right. I didn't worry. We just walked right up to our new school, Destiny Islands High.

We walked into the school. Tidus and Wakka were there too. Selphie and I walked into the administration office and got our schedules. I was quite lucky. I had lunch with all three of them. I had Science with Selphie and Tidus, Math with Selphie, English with Tidus, and History with both of them. I had two electives, one was Spanish, which I had with Tidus and Wakka and Art with Selphie. P.E I had with all three of them. Spanish was first period, so Selphie and I split up for that moment. I went to my locker and put my things in there. I still had 10 minutes till School started. I decided to talk with the others until the five- minute bell rang. I heard footsteps behind me as I talked with my friends. I looked around and saw my worst enemy, the meanest Goth in the whole school, Lulu. (FFX) She still wore a school uniform like everyone else, but she had black make-up and black hair. Secretly, Wakka had the hots for her.

" Well, well, who do we have here? Looks like you made it to High School after all, Kairi." Lulu made an evil grin. I hated that girl so much.

" Lulu, just because you're a sophomore doesn't mean you cane pick on us freshmen." I defended myself.

" Hmm, I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." Lulu laughed evilly and walked off.

" Ooh, who asked her, anyway?" Selphie asked.

" She's hot, ya?" Wakka asked.

We all looked at Wakka in disgust. Lulu was like, the ugliest Goth in the world. Well, that was my opinion. Wakka didn't seem to care. The five-minute bell rang and that meant Tidus, Wakka, and I had to go to first period. Selphie and I split up. My first class was Spanish 2. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and then walked to the class. The teacher looked nice, but there like, so many students in this class. There were even juniors and seniors! It made me really scared that there were seniors. I was one of the young students and that meant I had a good chance at getting picked on. As soon as the tardy bell rang, the students quickly sat down. Tidus and Wakka sat behind me. The teacher went up to the front and started speaking.

" _Buenos Dias clase. Me llamo es Senorita Garcia"_ (translation: Good morning class, my name is Miss Garcia.) The teacher greeted. I knew I was going to do well in this class. I aced Spanish 1.

Miss Garcia began saying more random things in Spanish. I could speak and understand Spanish, but I couldn't understand "rapid Spanish." A phrase which means when someone speaks Spanish quickly like Mexicans do. She also started to hand out papers. They were known as " Class Expectations." I had to have my mom sign them to get points towards my grade. Underneath it was a permission slip. Miss Garcia explained that in May, we were going to take a trip to Mexico. We were going during that time of the year was because Miss Garcia was from Mexico and she wanted to celebrate Cinco de Mayo there. I thought it sounded fun. I hoped that Selphie was going to go. In order for me to go, I would have to at least beg. It said on the permission slip that we needed $2000 if we wanted to go. I thought that was nuts! That was like, 200,000 munny! My mom was not going to want to pay for that. Miss Garcia was finally done talking and that meant we could visit for the rest of the period. Tidus took out his I-pod video, Wakka started to write down things he was going to say to Lulu. I just took out my sketchpad and MP3 player. I turned on the MP3 player. It started to play a song. It was my favorite song. It reminded me of someone, but I just didn't know who it was. I began to draw as I listened to it.

The bell to dismiss us from first period rang. My next class was Compacted Algebra. I had it with Selphie. We loved Math, so I knew we were going to do well in that class. I got into the room and saw Selphie. She signaled me over and saved a seat next to her. She was such a good friend. Even if she can be hyper, I liked that girl. This time, I got a man teacher for this class. I loved it when I got man teachers. They were so awesome! My 7th grade Science teacher, he was a major babe! My teacher came up to the board as the tardy bell rang. He said his name was, Mr. Seaman. I thought it was quite odd, but what the heck? A lot of people's names are odd. Mr. Seaman went on talking about what we were going to learn about this year and how he was going to grade us and all of that. He passed out this sheet called, " The Ten Comathments." Weird name, huh? It had rules for this class and explained the grading process. For the rest of the period, we did the same thing as last period. I took out my sketchpad and began to sketch Mr. Seaman. I really hope I don't get in trouble for drawing a teacher. I mean, c'mon, at least I'm threatening him, right?

The bell rang and dismissed us to third period. Third period was P.E. I had that class with all three of my friends. The four of us walked to the gym. Wakka had a different teacher, but Selphie, Tidus, and I had Coach Shawley. She seemed like a nice, but strict teacher. We sat on the cold, gym floor and waited for her to come out. Coach Shawley came out and started talking to us. She talked about the units we were doing that year. Those units included, Volleyball, Flag Football, Weightlifting, Tennis, and Badminton for the Fall and Winter seasons of the year. In the Spring, we were going to do, Softball, Soccer, Basketball, Golf, and Track. I loved those sports, except for Weightlifting and Football. I was never good at those and I'm still not good at them. Coach handed out some papers that we needed to get signed. I decided to talk with Selphie for the rest of the period. I had something stuck in my head and I just had to ask.

" Hey, Selphie? Do you ever get the feeling where there's something missing in your life and you just can't seem to figure out what it is?" I asked.

" Not really. Why?"

" Well you see, I have a feeling that there's an empty space in my heart and I don't know what's going to fill it up."

" Don't worry, something will fill it up." Selphie said to me.

" I hope so."

Third period was finished. I got my stuff from my locker and walked to my English class. I took a seat in front of Tidus. The worst part if this class is that Darren was in this class. Ever since I started Jr. High School, Darren has always been trying to hit on me. I can't stand the nerve of that guy. Tidus said that if he starts hitting on me to let him know and then he'd get rid of Darren. My English Teacher stood up in front of the room. She went by the name of, Ms. Price. Right now, I was about to fall asleep because I was sick of just listening to teachers talk about stuff. She told us about this thing called, AR. (Accelerated Reader) We would have to set a goal of how many points we earn throughout each quarter. We earned points by reading AR books and passing the test on that book. I always liked reading, so I knew my AR goal was going to be high. The rest of the period, I decided to just listen to my MP3 player.

It was finally the best time of the day, Lunch. I stopped by my locker and put my stuff away. I then met up with Selphie at her locker. We walked to the cafeteria. I saw Tidus and Wakka sitting at a table. It looked like they were saving seats for us, so I didn't worry about not getting a seat. Selphie and I got in the line and waited. The lines were quite long. We got our trays of food and went to our table. When we got there, Tidus and Wakka went and got in the line. I knew where this was going. The two boys save us seats and then we save them seats while they're in line. The lines were shorter at the time, so it was only like, 3 minutes before they got back. Wakka then looked over me. I wondered what he was looking at.

" What're you looking at, Wakka?" I asked.

" Her." Wakka pointed to Lulu as she was coming towards us.

" Oh no." I moaned.

" So, how's the High School life?" Lulu asked.

" It's…fine." I answered.

" Really? Well just wait till you get later in the year. Teachers get more evil each day." Lulu whispered.

" She's pretty, Kairi." Wakka was literally drooling as he stared at Lulu.

" During finals…" Lulu began to say.

" You're hot, ya!" Wakka said.

" Shut up!" Lulu said to Wakka. " Don't say I didn't warn you." I felt worried now. I never believed Lulu about anything, but what if she was right this time?

" Aw, don't listen to her." Selphie encouraged.

" Yeah, she's just trying to scare you." Tidus agreed.

" Or maybe she's jealous of you because she has the hots for me and she thinks I'm dating you." Wakka was still in his dreamy state.

" Wakka! Will you snap out of it?" Selphie hit him in the head.

" Hey! That hurt, ya!"

I laughed. Lunch was over and sixth period began. I had Science with Selphie and Tidus. The three of us walked to our lockers and then met up at the Science room. I was never good at Science. However, this was Earth Science and I liked studying the Earth. Maybe I'll do better in this class than I've been thinking. The Science teacher was named Mr. Cash. He seemed like a real nice guy. As long as a teacher likes me, I do well in that class. Before the tardy bell, I looked around the classroom. It amazed me at all of the different rocks that were I there. I took a textbook and skimmed through it so I would know what we were going to learn about that year.

The bell dismissed us to seventh period. It was History. I had that class with Selphie and Tidus too. I didn't need anything, so I just walked with the two to the classroom. This class belonged to Mr. Peterson. He sounded like a fun teacher to hang out with. We had to be careful around tardies though. He said if we're tardied, we have to stay after school for 10 minutes. I was so tired at this moment. I just wanted to fall asleep. Something was strange about this class though. There was a boy that sat two seats away. He looked familiar though. He had spiky hair, so somehow that rang a bell.

Speaking of a bell, the bell to let us go to our last class of the day rang. I had Art with Selphie, so that was the only thing that was really cool about going to school. I had my fun elective at the end of the day. Selphie and I sat next to each other. The art teacher was nice. Her name was, Ms. Derringer. The only thing we did for the period was draw. The spiky-haired kid from my History class was in this class too. I couldn't tell whether I knew him or not. I knew that he didn't know me because if he did know me, he would come up and say, " Hey I know you, you're Kairi." I took out my sketchpad and began to sketch him. I luckily finished sketching him before the bell rang. He looked kind of cute, but I actually wasn't ready for dating yet, so if he asked me out, I'd have to refuse.

FINALLY! The final bell rang. School was out for the day! I went to my locker and put my things into my backpack. I put it over my back and walked over to Selphie's locker. I helped Selphie pack up because she always struggled knowing what to take and what to leave. The two of us walked out of the school. Only to run into Darren!

" Whoa, Kairi! I haven't seen you since 8th grade! How have been?" Darren hugged me. I really didn't like this guy, but I didn't want to be rude so I sort of hugged back.

" Um…okay, I guess." I answered.

" What did you do this whole summer?" He asked.

" Um, well…I just…hung out with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, I guess." I started to think that there was someone else I hung out with. " Uh, guys, I'm gonna leave, okay?"

I decided to walk home alone. I didn't really feel like hanging out with anyone that day. It's not that I was sick, it's just that, I wasn't that cheerful. If you have an empty space, that means that there's something or someone missing in your life. I think I was experiencing that. I arrived at home and walked straight up to my room. I threw my bag onto the floor and plumped onto my bed. I was so tired. The first day of school was always a drag. I just had one heck of a drag. I still couldn't figure out what was missing in my life.

" What's missing?" I asked myself.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up soon. Review please!**


	4. The Dance

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4. Read and review please!**

Chapter 4: The Dance 

I was 12 and was sitting on a tree on the paopu island crying. My father had just died in a boat wreck. I wanted to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. I buried my teary face in my arms. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a boy. I couldn't see his face or hear his voice. I didn't know his name either. I had a feeling I knew him, but I wasn't so sure. He came up to me and took me by the hand. I knew he was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear him at all. I wanted to look into his eyes, but I couldn't see his face. I just put my arms around his waist and buried my teary face into his chest. I then heard a beeping sound.

" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I shot out of my bed and looked at my alarm. It was Friday, the last day of the week. I got up and looked at my calendar. It was October 21. That meant this was the night of the first dance of the year. I knew Darren was going to ask me to it, but I also knew that I was going to refuse. What was stuck in my mind right now was the dream I had last night. How was I having all of those strange dreams? Did I know this boy? I couldn't figure this out. Well, today I had plans to go shopping at the mall with Selphie, so I couldn't solve this mystery today. I did my usual routine. Get dressed, do my hair and teeth, get breakfast, and then meet up with Selphie at her house.

I arrived at Selphie's house. We started walking towards the school. Tidus and Wakka were using binoculars for some reason. We figured out why when Wakka spotted Lulu walking up to the entrance of the school. They were looking for dates for tonight's dance. Tidus spotted this girl with black hair talking with other girls. He decided to make a move on her. I saw him go up and start talking to the girl. In a minute, Tidus came back rubbing his cheek with a sad look on his face. It was quite obvious he was rejected and slapped on the face like in most movies.

The four of us walked into the school. There were signs everywhere indicating that there was a dance tonight. The price was quite cheap. It was $5 to get in. It may sound pricey, but the dance was from 7 to 11 pm, so that was 4 hours. Back in Jr. High, Selphie and I would only stay till like, 10 because we would always get real tired, but this time, we were going to stay until it ended. Today, after school, we were going to go shopping at the mall for an outfit for the dance. The five-minute bell rang and I headed off for first period.

It was finally Lunch. I was quiet during Lunch that day. My friends thought that I was sick, but I wasn't. I just didn't feel like talking. I was surprised I actually felt like going to the dance. There was silence, but Selphie decided to break it by asking us about the dance.

" So, Wakka, have you asked out Lulu yet?"

" Not yet. But I have a plan." Wakka answered.

" Like what?" Tidus asked.

" I baked her a cake. My mom will bring it to me at the very end of eighth period. Then, I'll stop by her locker after school and ask her out to the dance."

" I just can't believe you're in love with that girl! She's a total…" Selphie almost cursed.

" I…think we get the point." Tidus said as he put his hand over Selphie's mouth. " What about you, Kairi? Have you been asked out yet?"

" No. But I bet Darren will. He's been crushing on me since Elementary School." I answered.

" Hey, you should give him a shot. Maybe you could learn to love him." Selphie suggested.

" No, it's okay. I'll just go with you guys." I said.

" It'll be only the three of us if Lulu says yes to Wakka's offer." Tidus mentioned.

" Right. Selphie, don't forget. We're shopping at the mall today for outfits." I reminded her.

" No problem."

Eighth period came. I went and put my stuff in my locker except for my sketchpad. Today in Art class, we were drawing cartoon versions of ourselves. This was going to be fun. I made a cartoon of Selphie once. They gave us each a packet of basic designs for cartoons. It had designs for eyes, noses, mouths, heads, ears, feet, and basically every part of the body except for the inside of the body. I went up to the teacher's desk and asked her if I could borrow a small mirror. It was easy turning other people into cartoons, but I needed a mirror if I was going to make myself into a cartoon. I put the mirror at an angle and looked at my face now and then. I started to draw. I finished my drawing and turned it in for a grade. I had some time left, so I decided to do another cartoon drawing of myself, but this time, I put in my sketchpad.

The bell rang. I left my Art class and picked up my stuff from my locker. I quickly rushed home. I had to meet Selphie at the mall at 3:30 and it took me 15 minutes to walk home! I'm a fast runner. I got home in 5 minutes. I ran up to my room and changed out of my school uniform. I got into my normal white tank top and lavender skirt. I grabbed my purse with money I earned from babysitting. It was quite a walk, so I took my bike instead. I parked my bike in front of the clothing store we were going to shop at.

I walked inside and saw Selphie waiting for me. We greeted each other and went into the teens section. I wanted to look for a nice outfit, but it was hard to find one. Most of them weren't what I was looking for. Selphie wanted to try on a lot, so I decided to grab a cart and put her stuff in it. I also needed to some new general clothing. I was getting taller. Plus, my 15th birthday was coming up. My hair was starting to grow a bit. I still didn't know what to do about my hair. I found this nice outfit. It was green and my mom always said I looked good in green. I picked out the green outfit. I also found this outfit that would be perfect for an everyday outfit. It was a white tank top with a pink dress attached to it. On the back of it was a bluish, black hood. (A/N: I'm talking about her KH2 outfit.) I picked it out and put it into the basket. Selphie had like hundreds of outfits to try on. I found another outfit I could try out for the dance. It was a fancy, pink tank top with fancy, black pants. Once we found enough clothing to try on, we went into the dressing room for women. I went into a stall-type thing and Selphie went into one next to me. We both came out with an outfit on. I had the green one on and she had a what seemed like, cheerleader outfit. I literally choked when I saw her in it. I told her to change quickly before I suffocate. I looked at myself in the mirror with the green outfit on. I looked like an asparagus! I wasn't wearing that! I went back into the stall and changed into another outfit. Selphie came out wearing a tye-dye shirt. It actually matched the way she acted. It always seemed like Selphie was a girl from the 60's. I liked it. I decided to have her wear it. I came out with my fancy tank top and pants. Selphie really liked it and so did I. I decided to wear this to the dance tonight. I then came out with the casual outfit on. She said it looks good on me, but if my hair was longer it'd look better. I kept that one too. We returned the stuff we didn't like and went into the shoe section. I found some high-heels that matched my dance outfit. Selphie found some shoes that a teen from the 60's would wear. We tried on the shoes. Mine fit perfectly. I knew my foot would grow larger, so I bought some that were cheap. I also found some tennis shoes that went with my new casual outfit. I tried those on also. They were a little big for me, but like I said, my feet would grow larger, so I got those because then I could grow into them. I really liked Selphie's shoes. So, she bought those. We checked the list and had everything we needed. It was 5:30 when we were in line paying for everything. We walked down the mall and stopped off at Orange Julius to get something to eat.

Once we were finished eating, I asked someone for the time. It was 6:00 pm! We had to rush home so we could get ready! Selphie walked here, so she had ride on the pegs of my bike in order to get home quickly. I put out things on my handlebars and started peddling at full speed. Surprisingly, we got their at 6:15 pm. We ran up to my room. I got changed and jumped into the shower. Once I got out, Selphie jumped in. We got into our outfits once Selphie got out of the shower. We were going to stand out big time! I put on a little bit of make-up to brighten my face a bit. Selphie went a little overboard with my lip gloss.

It was 6:45 pm when we were ready. I was really surprised that we were making good time. My mom gave me $5 so I could buy Selphie and I some ice cream while we were there. We hopped in my mom's car and she dropped us there. Before I went inside, she gave me the no sex and no drugs reminder. I knew better than that of course. Besides, I didn't have a boyfriend. At least, I thought I didn't have a boyfriend. Somehow, I got this feeling that I used to have a boyfriend, but it couldn't be possible. We walked inside of the cafeteria and saw everyone waiting for the lights to shut down and for the music to start playing. The clock struck 7:00 and the lights were shut down and the music began playing. The DJs came out and began playing the discos. It was really cool. The disco ball was also let down. Selphie and I started to dance to " Get Your Shine On," by Jesse McCartney. We looked over and saw Tidus and Wakka pigging out at the ice cream stand. We went over and greeted them.

" Hey guys!" Selphie greeted them.

" Hey ya…whoa! Kairi, you look hot ya." Wakka said as he looked at my outfit.

" Shut up." I hit him playfully on the arm. " Where are your dates?"

" Lulu rejected me ya." Wakka was quite down.

" Maybe Lulu's just not the right person for you." Selphie said trying to cheer him up.

" What about you, Tidus?" I asked.

" Oh, well, uh…" Tidus began to say. I looked at his face and it looked like he had touch-up make-up on him.

" Tidus? Is that…make-up?" I was shocked at this.

" Yeah. I got slapped in the face so many times that my face was really red and I couldn't come with a red face. So I put make-up on to hide it."

" Gotcha. C'mon, you guys should take a break from the ice cream and do some dancing!" Selphie suggested.

We pulled the boys away from the ice cream stand and onto the dance floor. They began to play " Hey ya" by Outkast. I really liked that band. Tidus and Wakka kept on mouthing the words to the song. It was quite funny watching them. The DJs then played, " I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth. The four of us really stood out when we were doing wild dances to it. Tidus and Wakka started doing break dances, which really drew the crowds' attention. An hour after the dance passed, they turned on a slow song for the couples to dance to. I didn't have anyone to dance with, so I just sat back with Selphie and the guys and watched the happy couples dance. However, the song they played was, kind of familiar.

" Selphie, I know this song." I smiled.

" Really? What's it called?"

" Love Will Find A Way." (A/N: This song is form The Lion King 2.)

" How do you know?" Selphie asked.

" In 7th grade, I went with this one boy to the Valentine's Day dance. Surprisingly, we were elected the King and Queen of Hearts. Then, they played this song." I sighed.

" So, who was the boy?"

" I…can't remember." I said as I listened to the song.

_In a perfect world _

_One we've never known _

_We would never need _

_To face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave_

_Or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow will come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_So, it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining I your eyes. _

_And if only they could feel it too._

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow will come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

I could never forget that song. I couldn't remember that boy at all. The song ended and the music went back to loud music. It was going on 9 and the boys really wanted ice cream, so we decided to might as well get some. I had $5 and that was enough to pay for two sundaes. Tidus and Wakka each paid for two sundaes and pigged out on both of them. The dance went on for another two hours. It was 11 at night and Selphie and I were beat. We walked out to the parking lot and met my mom out there. We stopped off at Selphie's and let her grab her sleeping bag and other stuff. We arrived at my place. Selphie and I went up stairs and helped her set up for our sleepover. We were in our pajamas. I put on a DVD and climbed into my bed. We fell asleep by midnight though. I started to dream again.

_Flashback_

"_" The boy said as he ran up to me._

"_" I didn't know his name. I lost my balance and grabbed his hand. _

"_" We were separated further and further apart by the minute. _

" _I know you will!" I lost grip and let go of his hand._

I shot out of bed again. I sat up and looked out the window. It was morning already. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

" I had another dream about him." I whispered to myself.

**Author's Note: There's chapter 4. Now we know that Kairi is starting to remember Sora, but not much. Review please!**


	5. A Destiny Islands Christmas

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5. Read and review please!**

Chapter 5: A Destiny Islands Christmas 

I woke up that morning. When I woke up however, something didn't feel right. It was downright freezing! I looked outside and saw that the sky wasn't clear blue, it was whitish, gray color. I looked at the calendar and realized that I forgot to change the month. I changed the calendar and realized that it was December. It was my favorite time of the year! This time of year meant that it was time for the holidays! I put on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and went downstairs. Surprisingly, I couldn't find my mom in the kitchen. Usually, she would be cooking or drinking coffee in the mornings, but this time, she wasn't. I looked outside and saw her in my garage. She was taking out tubs. She said that it was time for decorating. I decided to help since I didn't have any plans.

I started off by decorating my room. (A/N: Yes, I decorate my room a little for the holidays. Also, the decorations Kairi uses are based on the decorations I use.) I pulled out the Christmas Bear that I've had since I was a baby. It was light brown and really soft. It wore a red scarf and a red, snow- cap with a green ball on top of it. I also put tinsel on my windowsill. I also hung up these really cute, small stuffed ornaments. They were basically small stuffed animals with string hanging from them. They were a Christmas tree with a happy face on it, a snowman, a Santa Claus, and an angel. I didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore, but I still liked to hang up the Santa decorations. That was all I could decorate for my room, so I guess that was done.

December 15 

Only 10 days left till Christmas. I still had Christmas shopping to do. Selphie and I decided to spend the whole day at the mall that day. I walked over to the mall during the late morning. I LOVED going to the mall during the holiday season. Everything was decorated when I got there. There huge ornaments hanging, Christmas trees, even a guy pretending to be Santa Claus sat in a huge chair asking kids what they wanted for Christmas. I didn't really want anything much that year. What I really wanted was to know who that boy I keep thinking about really is. However, there was one thing I knew for sure about him. He had a friend and they both used to hang out with Selphie and I. I think as time goes on, I start to learn more about him. Well, anyway, I saw Selphie waving at me over at the clothing store. I walked over to her and we began walking around the mall, but unfortunately, we had to run into you-know-who on the way.

" Hey, Kairi!" It was Darren.

" Oh, great." I mumbled.

" Happy Holidays!" I luckily saw that in one of his hands was mistletoe! " You know the law of Christmas." Darren held up mistletoe above us.

" Um, sorry Darren, but… I…uh…have…a boyfriend!" I lied.

" Really?" Selphie asked. I stomped on her foot. " I mean, yeah, she does and he's really cute."

" Really, who is it?" Darren asked.

" Uh…this guy!" I quickly grabbed a random teenage boy.

" Oh, okay. Well, see you later." Darren finally left. Although, he gave me a weird look.

I sighed in relief, but when I looked to see who I had grabbed, I realized that I had grabbed the spiky-haired boy that seemed so familiar to me! I quickly apologized, but when I did, all of a sudden, he disappeared! I was so shocked that Selphie had to hit me in the back of my head in order to make me snap out of it. I couldn't believe it! That guy just…disappeared! How was that possible? I just got that out of my head and continued walking with Selphie.

We went into the clothing store to pick out an outfit for the Christmas Eve party Selphie always has at her house. There was pretty, red dress that I saw. It was sleeveless and it went all the way down to my feet. I grabbed it and put into a cart that I grabbed. Like always, Selphie had like, 5 dresses picked out. I liked shopping, but I'm not as picky as Selphie is. Selphie would just buy, buy, and buy! It was nuts whenever we would go to the mall! Anyway, we went into the dressing rooms. I put on the dress and stepped out. As I stepped out, I twirled around and then looked into the mirror. My hair was kind of long at that time. It was just a little above my shoulders. (A/N: Almost as long as Kairi's hair in KH2.) I decided to let it grow. Besides, I think it'd make me look better if my hair was longer. So, I asked Selphie how I looked. She liked the dress a lot, so I took a look at the green one she wore and I just said, "yes" to this one so that way I wouldn't have to spend an hour in the room while Selphie tried on all 5 of them. We paid for the dresses at the cash register.

Selphie and I walked out of the store and back into the main mall. We walked past a guy in a Santa Claus suit sitting in a huge chair asking children what they wanted for Christmas. Selphie didn't believe in Santa Clause either, but she still wanted a photo with him because she though that the guy who was doing Santa this year was hot. (A/N: I know! Selphie is a dork!) I dragged her into the electronic store so I could get the new Jesse McCartney CD, _Beautiful Soul_. I scanned the CD into the scanner and listened to one of the songs on the humongous earphones. I was surprised that Selphie wasn't in love with Jesse McCartney! She is boy crazy! I was sort of in love with Jesse McCartney. (A/N: I really am in love with Jesse McCartney! He's only 5 years older than me! Don't sue me for loving him please!) I took the earphones off and looked at the different video games that were on sale. I went over to the shelf and picked up a game. _Final Fantasy VII_, it read. It was only $20, so I bought that with my CD. We stopped by Orange Julius and got a smoothie while we walked back home. I just had to break the silence.

" Hey, Selphie?" I asked.

" Huh?"

" When I tried to get rid of Darren today, did you know that spiky-haired boy I grabbed?"

" What boy? I didn't see any boy." Selphie gave me a weird look. Now I was freaked out.

" There was a spiky-haired boy that I grabbed. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Didn't you see that?" I asked.

" Nope."

She didn't see the boy? How was THAT possible? He was right there! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt! But then he disappeared! Was I imagining him? Is he just a ghost? Who was that boy? Everything was so confusing these days! I walked home and just collapsed onto my bed. I had such a bad headache now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

December 24 

Today was December 24th, the day before Christmas. That meant that today was Selphie's big Christmas Eve party. All of our friends were going to be there. Tidus, Wakka, Quistsis (FF8), Zell (FF8), Gippal (FFX-2), Rinoa (FF8), and Dagger (FF9). I hung out with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie more than them, but I would talk with them occasionally.

It was 4:30 pm. I took a shower and got ready for the party. I put on the dress I bought at the mall a little over a week ago. As I ran a brush through my hair, my phone rang. It was my Aunt. I talked with her on the phone for about 5 minutes and then handed it off to my mom so I could finish getting ready. I finished my hair and make-up. The make-up was basically some blush and mascara. I didn't like to "paint" make-up on my face.

I walked over to Selphie's house at about 5:15 pm. The party was from 5:30 to 9:30. I got there 5 minutes later and the party started. It was a fun party. There was good food, dancing, and the gift exchange was my favorite part. When my turn rolled around. I chose the smallest one knowing it was jewelry. I opened the box and inside of it was a pendant. That was the gift Tidus brought. I let him put the pendant around my neck. It started getting late. It actually looked pretty on Destiny Islands at night during the holiday season. I walked outside on the front porch and just watched the night sky. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked around and saw Ryan, Selphie's 11 year-old brother. Ryan had a huge crush on me. He was cute for a little kid.

" Hey Kairi! So, what's on your mind?" Ryan asked.

" Nothing."

" You know the law of Christmas." Ryan pointed up. There was mistletoe above us.

" Fine. But on the CHEEK." I said as I bent my head down. Ryan then pecked me on the cheek. Selphie then came out.

" Kairi! You're in love with my brother?" Selphie asked in disgust.

" No, we were just…under mistletoe, so I let him give me a kiss on the cheek." I laughed.

" Oh, okay. Hey, it's 9:30. Party's over."

" Alright, see you tomorrow." I said as I left.

December 25 

It was my favorite holiday, Christmas. I walked downstairs and greeted my mom in the kitchen. She was making pancakes. Mom told me to eat and then go get changed because she invited Selphie and her family over for the day. This was going to be a fun holiday.

Selphie and her family came over. I just wore my normal outfit, but it was getting a little small. However, I knew it could last for about two more months. Selphie and I went right into my room and we played _Mario Kart Double Dash_ on the new Nintendo Game Cube I got for Christmas. I always liked being Yoshi and Baby Bowser and using the Yoshi kart. Selphie would always use Donkey Kong and Toad and the D.K. kart. (A/N: I don't have Mario Kart Double dash, so let me know of any mistakes I make.) I also got _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. So, we played that too.

Dinnertime finally came. Selphie's Dad and my mom made a delicious Prime Rib for our main course. (A/N: That's what I have for Christmas dinner.) We would have that with rolls, salad, mashed potatoes, carrots, and Selphie's mom baked a chocolate fudge cake for dessert. It was quite good. Ryan kept on wanting seconds for the Prime Rib.

It was late at night and Selphie and her family went home. However, I still couldn't get the thought about the spiky-haired boy out of my mind. This has been going on for 4 months now. I had to figure out who that boy is.

" Is any of this for real, or not?" I asked myself while sitting in my bed.

**Author's Note: Yay! I put in a Sora quote! Okay, I think the next chapter is when Kairi turns 15. Hey, in your reviews, let me know if you want this fan fiction to end like the game did or if you want it to end differently. Review please! I'll update ASAP.**


	6. Kairi's Birthday!

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews everyone, but I'd be happier if I had more, so please read and review a lot!

Chapter 6: Kairi's Birthday!

" Happy Birthday Kairi!"

I literally freaked out as my Mom came in my room and threw confetti on me. She did this every year. For my 13th birthday, she had my friends come in and sing the "Happy Birthday" song to me. I rose up from my bed and caught my breath so that I wouldn't have a heart attack. Mom said that breakfast was waiting for me downstairs. I went into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face to wake me up. I looked into the mirror and saw that something was wrong with me. I looked so much different than before! My hair was longer, but I wanted to grow out my hair, my voice…I sounded a lot older, and I looked different! So, that was why my throat hurt a week ago. I put on my white tank top and lavender skirt that I usually wore. I joined my mom for breakfast as I ran a brush through my hair.

I did my teeth and walked outside of my house. I went over to the beach and saw Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. I thought they would be excited for my birthday. Also, something was wrong with this picture. Not only were Selphie and the others supposed to be there, but two more boys were supposed to be there. Riku and this other boy were supposed to be there. Riku would usually greet me and hang out with the rest of us today, but the other boy, at the end of the day, we would do something together. He would take me to the island and we'd walk on the beach or sit and watch the sun set. I always thought it was really romantic. I finally knew that those two boys were missing, but I still didn't bring them up. Still, my friends were giving me a weird look.

" What?" I asked them in my new voice.

" Um, Kairi, you may want to… change your clothes." Selphie suggested.

" Why?"

" They look…a little too small for you, ya." Wakka answered as he pointed at my clothes.

" Oh, right." I blushed with embarrassment.

I came back to the beach in the outfit that I bought at the mall in October. (KH2 out fit.) When I bought it, I made sure that it was too big for me so that way I could grow into it. It looked really good on me. Tidus whistled at me as I came walking towards them. I slapped Tidus in the arm playfully. The four of us sat on the beach and stared out into the ocean. I was glad that my birthday was in the spring. Today is April 6th, my 15th birthday. (A/N: My birthday's actually in February, but my friend's birthday is April 6th. Sorry for the delay of your gift, Laura!) I stood up from the stone wall I was sitting on and walked back to my place. The others asked me where I was going. I told them to go get their beach things so we could go swimming.

I met my friends at the beach again. Tidus began to get into his rowboat. I asked him where he was going. He gave me a weird look saying that we were going to the island to swim. I looked over in the direction of the island and sighed. I suggested to the others that we swim here. Wakka asked me why. I said that we should swim on this island because then my mom could get a hold of me when she needed to. They gave me another weird look and just decided to agree with me.

The actual reason I didn't want to go to the island was because one of the boys I hung out with, we would always play on the island. I remember meeting him the night after the big meteor shower that they had 7 years ago. He was such a nice boy. I can't remember his face or his name. I used to hear his voice at that island, but it was gone. I can't remember what he sounded like either. I feel so awful about it. For a half a year, I've been thinking about that boy. Each day, I would remember something more about him. I was now so close to remembering everything about him. Ever since a couple of weeks ago, whenever I would visit the island, I would want to cry. I miss him so much. I floated in the water staring into space till Selphie brought me back to reality.

" Kairi!" Selphie yelled into my ear.

" What?"

" Good, I thought you were dead!" Selphie sighed in relief.

" What made you think I was dead?" I asked them.

" You looked like you had just seen a ghost at the island." Tidus answered as he floated on his back past me.

" What's going on, ya?" Wakka asked. " For a while now, you've been acting really weird."

" Look, it's nothing."

" Are you sure?" Tidus asked.

" I'm sure."

" Well, if anything goes wrong. We'll always be there for you." Selphie put her hand on my shoulder.

" Yeah, because we're your friends, ya." Wakka grinned.

" Thanks guys."

I decided to just get my mind off of the boy that I've been thinking about and decided to just go out and have a good time. After all, you only get one 15th birthday. I saw Rinoa with Quistis over on the sand. They were playing beach volleyball. I LOVED Volleyball! I suggested that the four of us go and ask them if we could play with them. They let us join and the game began. Selphie, Rinoa, and I were a team, and Quistis, Tidus, and Wakka were a team. Quistis actually thought that Wakka was hot and Wakka and Tidus always hung out like brothers, so that's how they ended up as a team. My best skill was serving underhand. Selphie was pretty bad at serving, but sometimes she would be on fire with her serves and sometimes she would keep on missing them. My worst skill was bumping, but one time, I was supposed to move my arms straight forward to bump, but I accidentally moved them to the side, and I still scored! Yeah, Selphie and I played on the "B" Volleyball team at the beginning of the school year. We were probably the worst team, but it was really fun. In fact, Nick, the school's tallest idiot still owes me $200.We betted that if I beat him in Volleyball, he pays me $200. I beat him in November, and he still hasn't paid me back yet! Oh well. The game went on and my team won. Tidus and Wakka weren't Volleyball players, they played Blitzball.

After the game, we went back to my place for a little party I planned. The only ones that were going to be there were Me, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. It was a nice little party I had planned on my own. My Mom barbequed hamburgers for us. My Mom was quite a cook. I connected my Nintendo Game Cube to the Living Room TV. The four of us played Mario Kart while my mom was our servant for the night.

When it got late, my mom brought in a big, birthday cake! It had a "1" candle and a "5" candle next to it. It represented my 15th year. They all sang the "Happy Birthday" song to me as Mom put the cake on the coffee table. My mom told me to make a wish after the song ended. I really didn't need any wishes. I had everything I wanted, but then I realized that I didn't have everything I wanted. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and my mom gave us each a piece of cake.

It was a great birthday, but it would've been better if those two boys that I used to play with were here. Riku, I could get him out of my mind easily, but the other boy, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Especially on the island, he would always appear in my thoughts. So, as I lay down in my bed that night, I said to myself.

" I'm not going to the island till I remember everything about him."

**Author's Note: I know that wasn't the best chapter. The next one will be better, in fact, I think the next chapter is the cutscene from KH2 where Kairi and Selphie are on the beach and Kairi sends the letter to Sora. Review and find out what happens next!**


	7. Thinking of You Wherever You Are

**Author's Note: Yay! Time for chapter 7 of Kairi! Read and review please!**

Chapter 7: Thinking of You Wherever You Are 

A week after my birthday, I was back to school from Spring Break. On Friday, I walked to school by myself that morning. I didn't feel like walking with anyone. I just wanted to be alone. When I got to the school, Tidus and Wakka greeted me, but I just ignored them. I didn't want to talk or do anything. I even ignored Selphie on my way to my locker when she asked me where I was this morning. I didn't say a word that whole morning.

I walked into my Spanish class and realized that there was a substitute. That meant that it was a work day. We could work on homework, study Spanish, read our AR books, and basically anything as long as we were quiet and doing something. I looked through my things to see if I had anything to do. I just had Spring Break, so I didn't have any homework. I didn't need to study Spanish because I was a getting a 95.8 in the class, so I was caught up on that. Plus, I was really caught up on my AR goal, so I didn't need to worry about that. I just decided to just sit, open the Spanish textbook and pretend I was studying, but I was actually just sitting and doing nothing. (A/N: That's what I do!) I started to think about that boy again. I still couldn't think of his face, name, or his voice. I didn't know why, but I decided to close the book, get out a sheet of paper, and write a letter to the boy I can't remember. I wasn't going to send it out, but I just felt like it. I read the letter as I wrote it.

_Thinking of you wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end _

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step over and realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard._

_Or maybe it has already begun. _

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny. _

_-Kairi_

I finished the letter. Something then popped up into my head. It was a promise that the boy and I made. He went away, but as we were separating, he promised that he'd come back to me. I didn't want to let him go, but I had to. I knew that he had to stay because it was something important.

Time flew by. By the time I was done writing the letter, the bell rang to dismiss us to 2nd period. I walked straight to my math class and sat in my seat. I knew that Selphie was wondering what was wrong with me. My math teacher also looked worried because usually, I'm always participating in class, but today, I wasn't.

Lunch came around and I just sat somewhere the whole time. Selphie kept on trying to talk to me, but I would just ignore her. This time, she got really mad and yelled at me.

" Kairi! Please say something! Did you lose your hearing or something? I need to know what's wrong! Do you have a secret or something? Say something! Anything! C'mon! Friends tell each other stuff! What happened to all the fun stuff we used to do! We haven't gone out for a month now! What's…" Selphie went on freaking out.

" Selphie! I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" I yelled her name and then calmed down. " I'm sorry. I've just got so much on my mind now and it gets really stressful when you keep on yelling at me like that."

" Well, what's on your mind?"

" It's…nothing. It's just nothing." I lied.

" Okay, but if you're having problems. Come and find me. I'll take care of you. Because you and me, we're like sisters, only closer." Selphie put her hand on my shoulder. (A/N: That line that Selphie just said, I got it from the "Can you Spare a Dime?" episode of Spongebob Squarepants.)

" Thanks, but I'm fine for now." I grinned.

The rest of the school day went by really quick. I grabbed my bag and walked out of school. It was nice that Selphie was trying to cheer me up, but I really just wanted to be alone. I kept walking along the street that would take me home. As I came to the street that split into two, one going to my street and one going to the beach, I took the one on the right, I just had a sudden urge to walk to the beach. As I walked, I heard footsteps running behind me.

" Kairi, wait up!"

I turned around and saw that it was Selphie. As she arrived, she started to pant. I could tell that she ran all the way from school looking for me. I laughed as she coughed. I hope she doesn't have asthma. No, that can't be possible. If she did, she would be taking out an inhaler every five minutes. Selphie got her energy back and we walked to the beach together. She broke the silence.

" Hey, do you feel like going to the island. Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and won't go with me." Selphie asked. That hit me big time.

" Not today. Sorry." I walked ahead.

" Aw, why not?" Selphie whined. This was it. No more lies! I had to ask.

" Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?"

" Riku?" At least Selphie remembered Riku.

" Yeah."

" I wonder what happened to him. I sure miss him."

" He's far away, but I know we'll see him again." I smiled as I looked out to the ocean.

" Sure. Of course we will." Selphie grinned too. I knew it. She still liked him, but now I had to ask about the other boy.

" And the other boy?"

" What other boy?"

" The one that was with me and Riku all the time. We played together on that island. His voice used to be there, but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him." I told my long, tragic story.

" Are you sure you didn't just make him up?" Selphie asked. I nodded in reply.

" Namine?"

I heard the strangest voice. One that I've never heard before. My head started to hurt. I closed my eyes as I got dizzy. I lost my balance and fainted. My eyes stayed closed for a while. I still heard the voice, but something wasn't right. He wasn't calling me by my name. It was like, he got me mixed up with another girl.

" Namine, what's happening to me?" The boy asked.

" Who are you? And that's not my name, I'm Kairi."

" Kairi, I know you. You're that girl he likes."

" Who? Please! A name!"

" I'm Roxas." The boy answered.

" Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" I asked getting a little impatient.

" You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!" I couldn't believe it! I heard a different voice! It was his voice! The voice of the boy I can't remember! " Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'."

The voice faded away. I opened my eyes and saw Selphie hovering over me. I could tell I was still laying on the ground. I slowly got back up and off the ground. I looked out towards the ocean. Selphie asked me if I was okay. I nodded. I looked back to the ocean. I heard him! I finally heard the boy's voice! I was so excited! I looked at Selphie and ran down to the beach hoping that the boy was there waiting for me! If he was there, maybe he will tell me his name! I ran down there and saw that there was nothing but boats and the ocean. I sighed in sadness.

" Kairi?" Selphie asked me with concern. I put my hand on the side of my head as I had the best idea. I pulled out the letter I wrote and put into a bottle. We kneeled down and I let the bottle float out into the ocean. " What's that?" Selphie asked.

" A letter. I wrote it, to the boy I can't remember. I knew that someday, I would find him. But when I stopped writing, I remembered that we made a promise, something important. This letter's where it starts, I know it." I watched the letter float out to sea.

" Wow, I hope he gets it."

" He will." I then thought for a moment about his name. " Starts with an 'S'. Right, Sora?" I didn't know what happened, but I all of a sudden remembered his name! It just…popped into my head! Selphie remembered it too!

" Oh, Sora! That was his name! How did we possibly forget that?" Selphie asked.

" I don't know! But, we finally remembered! Come on, Selphie!" I said as I ran back into the town.

I was so excited right now. I didn't want to go home, so we decided to hang around the town. Besides, it was Friday, so I didn't have anything to do. As we walked in the town, I saw that there was a street fair. I remember when Sora, Riku, and I used to go to these all the time. The boys would pig out at the food booths. I love those guys, especially Selphie loves Riku. However, I would have to say that Sora is my closest friend. If I were to pick just one of the five friends I have, it'd have to be Sora. I went over and got Selphie and I some Sea-Salt ice cream bars. We sat over by the dance floor they had. I didn't like the silence, so I just said something.

" So, what do you plan on getting Riku for next Christmas?" I asked.

" Hmm, I don't know. Maybe a motorcycle. He's always wanted one of those." Selphie suggested.

" I mean like, something you can afford."

" Hmm, I don't know. Riku always asks for expensive things. Oh well, I'll find something. What about you? What do you plan on getting for Sora?"

" Wait a minute! What makes you think I like him as more than a friend?" I literally choked on my ice cream.

" Hello! It's quite obvious! You two are like…this!" Selphie crossed her fingers.

" No we're not! And besides, even if I did, he probably doesn't feel the same." I sighed.

" Wait! We're getting off the subject! So, what're you going to get him?"

" I don't know. I can never find him the perfect present."

" Oh, I'm sure Sora will like anything as long as it's coming from you."

" But, that's what makes it hard to decide." I said with concern.

" But Kairi, it doesn't matter what you give him, because when you give him a gift, you're giving your heart to him." I was surprised Selphie knew more about romance than I did.

" My heart." I said to myself.

" See? To shorten this, Sora doesn't care what he gets as long as he can be with you."

I nodded and looked at the dance floor. I saw a lot of couples dancing to a slow song the DJs were playing. I stared at one couple. I sighed as I entered a dreamy state. Then, something weird happened. The couple I was staring at, they turned into Sora and I dancing. I started to think about Sora again. I watched us dance on the dance floor. (A/N: Remember, this is kind of like the scene in Halloween Town when Sora thinks about Kairi.) We were smiling and laughing and having a good time. Another thing happened, I could see Sora's face! He had the same, brown, spiky hair, he was wearing his normal outfit. (KH1 outfit) One thing that got me to really stare was his eyes. I miss looking at his clear, ocean-blue eyes. I closed my eyes and started to dream about him.

_Flashback _

_It was my 14th birthday. Sora had just turned 14 a month ago, so he already had his birthday. Like he always did on my birthdays, the sun was setting and we walked on the beach until it got dark. I loved the way he treated me. We were walking along the beach that night. Sora walked like always. With his arms behind his head and splashing his bare feet in the water. I was bare foot too. I then stopped as something popped into my head. _

" _Kairi? Is everything all right?" Sora asked me as he turned around and walked back to me. _

" _It's just that…what if…one day we got separated…and we never saw each other again?" _

" _What makes you think that?" _

" _It's just that, I have a feeling that it'll happen one day." I said as a tear formed in my eye and rolled down my cheek. _

" _Kairi, even if it does happen, we'll still remember each other. Because I'll always be in there." Sora chuckled as he pointed to my chest._

" _My heart." I put my hand there. _

" _I'm always closer than you think." Sora whiped the tear away. I smiled. I blushed as it looked like Sora was leaning closer towards me. Then, my stupid cell phone rang, so I had to answer that. By the time I was done with the call, it was dark, so we had to head back. _

_End of Flashback_

" Man, I was so close." I mumbled to myself. I looked into the sky. Next time I see Sora, I'll be sure to get that kiss. Let's face it. I'm in love with him.

**Author's Note: Phew! Long chapter! See? Told you this chapter would be better. I think the next chapter is when Axel kidnaps Kairi, so I need to know if you want the story to end like the game did or have it end differently. Please, tell me how you want it to end. Review please! I need lots of reviews. So, review please! **


	8. Run Away

Author's Note: Here's chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews! Now, please read and review more! Also, I can't exactly remember the scene where Kairi runs away from Destiny Islands, so I'm just going to make something up, but I'll try and make it as close as possible.

Chapter 8: Run Away 

I was sitting on the beach. It's been a couple of weeks since the whole island finally remembered Sora. I feel so awful about forgetting about him. He's going to kill me when I tell him that I forgot about him for a time, but hey, he probably forgot about me for a time too. Anyway, I was sitting on the beach with Chloe, a 7-year-old girl that I was babysitting. I finally decided to get a babysitting job so that way I'd have something to do besides mope around. I was at her house 30 minutes ago, but I really wanted to sit on the beach in case Sora came back. I told Chloe that we were going to the beach to have fun, so she brought her things to play with. When she saw me not doing anything, she came and sat next to me.

" What's wrong, Kairi?" Chloe asked in a little girl voice.

" Just…waiting for someone." I sighed.

" For who?"

" A friend." I made sure not to say "a boy".

" Is it a boyfriend?" She cooed.

" Well, he is a boy, but he's not my boyfriend."

" Where is he?"

" He's…somewhere. He's off on another adventure. I was…sort of…part of his first one."

" Tell me about it." Chloe asked.

" It's a long story."

" Ooh, I love stories. Tell me about it."

" Okay. It all started when…" I began to say when Chloe's mom came and found us.

" There you are. Chloe, come on, your father has dinner waiting. Okay, Kairi, I owe you, 2000 munny ($20) for four hours right?" I nodded in reply. She pulled out 2000 munny and gave it to me. She thanked me again and walked off.

I put the munny into a pouch and then into my pocket. I then went back to sitting on the beach. The only good things that have bee going on around here were the fact that Lulu moved away from this island, so I haven't had a whole month of bullying so far. Today was the last day of the week to sit and wait for Sora to come back with Riku. I had my pink dress on which I was getting sand on, so I stood up. I walked over to the water. I stared up into the sky for about five minutes straight. Sora still hasn't returned.

" Maybe, waiting just isn't enough." I said to myself.

" You got that right!" I gasped. I heard a voice, but it wasn't Sora's voice! " If you have a dream, go for it, don't wait." A guy in a black robe that had red hair stepped out of a dark portal. I was scared to death.

" Who are you?" I asked backing up.

" I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Name's Axel, got it memorized. Anyway, what do you say we go see Sora right now?" Axel asked as he held out his hand.

" Sora?" I asked. I walked up to him, but before I could grab his hand, a dog from behind me barked. He was big, yellow, and had back floppy ears with a black tail. I walked over to the dog to see what he was barking about.

" We have something in common, Kairi. We both miss someone we care about. I feel like we're already friends." Axel said to me. I knew he was being sarcastic the way he looked at me.

" You're not being very friendly!" I yelled as I ran through the portal the dog came out of.

I ran through the portal. It looked really weird. It was blue, and pinkish in there. I looked around and saw that the dog was still with me. The dog came and sat right in front of me. His tongue hung out as he panted. I looked at the green collar. It said the name, "Pluto", on it. I scratched the dog on its head and then looked ahead. There was a portal. Maybe it leads to Sora. I thought to myself. I stepped into it, but I also had an urge to look behind me. I looked and just before the portal closed, I saw a person with a black robe on. He had a hood on so I couldn't see his face. I tried to look closely, but the portal closed. I started to get dizzy. I closed my eyes and fainted.

" Hey, you okay?" A voice asked me.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't at my island anymore. I lifted my head and saw three kids that were about my age staring at me. My vision was a little blurry, but once my vision was normal, I saw that I was in another world! Pluto was still with me. I stood up slowly and looked around. It looked like I was in a beggar's corner.

" Where am I?" I asked.

" Twilight Town." One of the three kids answered me. One of them was a girl, and the other two were boys.

" How did I get here?" I asked looking around.

" You and that dog came flying out of that wall. By the way, I'm Pence." One of the boys introduced himself.

" My name's Olette."

" Name's Hayner. Nice to meet you…um…" The other boy tried to think of what to call me.

" Kairi." I answered.

" Nice name. So, what brings you here to Twilight Town?" Pence asked.

" I'm looking for someone."

" What's their name? Maybe we know the person your looking for." Olette suggested.

" His name is Sora." I sighed.

" Are you talking about the Sora with brown, spiky hair, blue eyes, traveling with two animals called Donald and Goofy, and carrying a large key?" Hayner asked me.

" YES! You know him?" I asked excitedly.

" Yeah, he left a few weeks ago with Donald and Goofy." Olette said.

" Oh, so he's not here."

" No, but if you stick around, Sora is bound to show up. He said he was coming back." Pence said.

" Really?"

" Yeah, you should stay here for a while." Pence suggested.

" Thanks." I thanked them.

I really liked these guys. They reminded me of my friends back home. That reminded me! I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home! But, it'll be worth it when I see Sora again. Pence left and came back with 4 ice cream bars. I just sat and ate my bar with the others. Hayner and Pence were busy talking about boring stuff while Olette and I were sitting on the couch that was in there. Olette decided to break the silence between us.

" So, you and Sora seem good friends."

" Yeah, we really are. But, sometimes, he can be more than a friend to me." I sighed.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, a year ago, some things happened. Our world was taken by darkness. Sora and I were separated at the time. I thought that my heart was lost, but it was actually hidden within Sora's. So, one day, my friend, Riku, took me to Hollow Bastion and Sora followed. Him, Donald, and Goofy found me lying on the floor of the Grand Hall. Sora ran to me and tried to wake me up, but I wouldn't. He needed to wake me up, so he took the keyblade that can unlock people's hearts and stabbed his heart with it. My heart was released and I woke up, but it turned out that Sora had sacrificed his heart for mine, so he was turned into a Heartless. I hung with Donald and Goofy for the time being. Later, I saw a shadow following us. I knew that it was Sora. But then, many shadows surrounded us. Donald and Goofy went out to fight them, but I stayed to protect Sora. As I tried to protect him, the shadows got closer. Suddenly, they jumped! I grabbed onto Sora thinking that I was going back to the darkness, but the light that shined in our hearts beat the shadows and Sora was brought back to life. My eyes were closed at the time, but when I opened them, Sora was holding me in my arms. I didn't want to leave that position, but I had to because the Heartless were coming. So, that's what happened. Ever since then, he's been more than a friend to me. He seems more like my knight in big yellow shoes now." I told them the story.

" What a romantic story." Olette replied.

" Hey, Sora may be here soon, so you probably don't have to worry much." Pence said.

" What took you so long, Kairi?" I heard that voice again. A guy came through a portal gain. It was Axel! Hayner and Pence tried to fight him, but it was no use. He grabbed me firmly by the wrist and started to pull me into the portal.

" Let go! Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to escape from his grip.

**Author's Note: Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger! Review and see what Axel will do with Kairi!**


	9. The World That Never Was

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I decided to have this story end a little differently than the game did, so if you see anything that's different from the game, it's because this'll be ending differently, plus, I forgot some of the scenes and I'll be adding additional scenes. Basically, the story's going to be a little different than the game. Read and review please!

Chapter 9: The World That Never Was

Axel pulled me through the portal and into a huge place! It was white all over the place. I struggled to get away from Axel, but his grip was too strong. I had the strangest feeling that this was the world Axel was from. We finally got into a room. Axel pinned me to a pole and wrapped me up. The nerve of that guy! I just wanted to hurt him so bad! He's probably doing because maybe Sora beat him in a fight and he's using me for revenge! I didn't know! I was so confused, scared, and now, annoyed. Axel also acted like he was flirting with me.

" So, Kairi. Enjoying life so far?" Axel teased me knowing that life was terrible right now.

" What kind of question is that?" I yelled.

" Now, is yelling the lady-like way of asking questions these days?"

" Right now, yes!"

" My guess is that, you don't like that question, so I'll ask another one. Do you really care for dear, old Sora?" Axel did in a way where he mocked a girl's voice.

" More than anything!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes.

" Well, in that case, as an acquaintance of Sora's, he told me to tell you that he has no care for you. He's too busy to even think about you."

" You liar! You're not even an acquaintance of Sora's!" I was crying now.

" I don't get it, why are you defending him? You love him, don't you?" Axel teased me.

" YES! I…I mean no! Or, I…mean, he's my best friend!"

" Yeah, right! See? The blush tells all!" Axel pointed to my face. That's when I realized that I was blushing. " So, you do love him."

" Fine! So what if I do! He's going to kill you when he finds out what you've done to me!"

Axel scoffed and walked through a portal. I hated that guy so much! I wanted to just go and punch him in the face. I tried getting out of the rope, but I couldn't. Tears started to form in my eyes again. My life was over. Wait, maybe it wasn't over. I felt something behind me. After a moment, I was free. I wanted to turn around and thank the person, but they disappeared right when I turned around. I made a run for the door, but Axel reappeared in front of me. He looked like he was ready to kill me, but his glare turned into a sad frown.

" Don't give me that puppy dog look!" I demanded.

" Listen, Kairi, I'm sorry." Axel apologized. I was surprised he apologized. " Look, I was mad, and I took it out on you."

" But why? Were you hurt by someone?" I sounded calmer.

" I…lost my best friend. He was with the Organization. He was the keyblade's chosen one. But he betrayed them because…he wanted to meet Sora. When we lost each other, we made a pact to meet in the next life, but I don't have a next life. So, you see, he made me feel like…like I have a heart. After I kidnapped you, I realized that Sora makes me feel the same. That's why I cam back just now, to set you free. I thought kidnapping you would bring him back to me, but it won't do me any good. I'm sorry, Kairi." I saw that Axel had a tear in his eye.

" It's okay, Axel. You're not at all like the other Organization members I saw on our way." I complimented him.

" Thanks. Okay, if you're going to get out of here, we have to be sneaky. We can't let the Organization's plan be a success." Axel whispered.

" What's the plan?"

" I'll explain after we go." Axel looked around the corner to make sure no members were around the corner. " Okay, the coast is clear! Let's go!"

I ran with Axel down the Hall of Empty Melodies. Now wonder it was called that. It was so empty there was no one in it. We started to run downstairs towards the exit of the huge castle. However, bad luck interrupted us. Another guy in a black robe appeared in front of us.

" Saix!" Axel freaked out.

" Axel, Axel, Axel, what do you think you're doing with Kairi?" Saix asked in an evil way.

" I'm taking her to Sora! For real!"

" Axel! What about our plan?" Saix was mad now.

" I don't care anymore! Thanks to you guys, I lost my best friend! Kairi and I are going to see Sora!" Axel yelled as he opened a portal.

" No! She's staying!" Saix yanked my arm and pulled me away.

" Let go of me! Axel!" I call his name.

" Kairi! I'll get you to Sora! I promise!" Axel promised as I struggled to stay out of the portal.

" No! Send Sora to rescue me! I'll be okay for now!"

Those were my last words that I said to Axel. I thought Axel was a bad guy, but then he showed me that he cares about Sora too. Saix kept on yanking my arm as I tried to escape him. He dragged me through a portal and into a small room. It looked like an Organization-type dungeon. It was a dungeon! Saix opened the door and threw me in there. Pluto tried to attack Saix, but he just threw Pluto in with me. Saix slammed the door and locked it. He then left the room through a portal. I didn't get it! What did they want from me? I have nothing right now! I was scared! I tried pounding against the iron bars that kept Pluto and I locked up. It did no good. It was no use. I walked over to the corner of the dungeon. I sat down and began to cry. All I wanted to do was see Sora and they couldn't give me that! Pluto came and comforted me. I scratched him on the head. I had to figure out a way to get out of here. On the weekends, whenever I would hang on the island, I would carry a pocketknife in case of an emergency. This was an emergency! I took out the pocketknife and started playing with the lock on the door. It wouldn't unlock! Some pocketknife, I thought to myself. It looked like I was spending the knight in the castle dungeon.

" Sora, please hurry!" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter. It probably wasn't the best. The next one will probably be when Kairi reunites with Sora and Riku. But remember, this story will be different from the game a little. Review please!


	10. Reunion

**Author's Note: Here's chapter #10! Read and review please! **

Chapter 10: Reunion 

It's been a couple days since I was put into the castle dungeon here in the Organization XIII world. It's been really scary and lonely. I didn't understand what was taking Axel so long to send Sora. Sora should've been here by now. I woke up that morning with Pluto right next to me. Saix was still in the dungeon. I still didn't know what they wanted with me. I stood up and walked over to the iron barred window and looked out at Saix. It was quiet in the dungeon. I broke the silence.

" What're you going to do with us?" I asked softly.

" You are the bait that feeds Sora's anger. Soon enough, he will surely come for you, but we will deal with him before he gets here." Saix said and then went into a portal.

" Sora's in danger because of me." I said to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Pluto barked at something behind me. I turned around and saw a portal with a girl standing in front of it. She looked like she wasn't with Organization XIII. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white dress that came down to her knees. I slowly walked over to her. Pluto ran up to the portal and signaled for me to follow him. I walked over to the girl. She held out her hand and I took it. For some reason, a light glowed when our hands touched. I knew it meant something, but I just didn't know what it meant. I stepped into the portal with Pluto following me. She started to talk to me as we walked through the portal.

" Hello, Kairi." She greeted me.

" How do you know who I am?" I asked.

" My name is Namine. Kairi, you are looking for Sora, aren't you?"

" Yeah, you know him?"

" Well, you see, a year ago, some things happened. I had to take apart the chains that connected Sora's memories. But, I put them back the way they were." Namine explained.

" What're you talking about?" I was really confused.

" Remember when you forgot about Sora?"

" Yeah, but how do you know about these things?"

" You and Sora are connected. There was a time when I had to replace the memories of you in his heart with fake memories of me. When that happened, he forgot about you. He didn't even remember your name. Sora forgot everything about you, and that affected you too." Namine said sadly.

" So, that's how I forgot about Sora. But, I still don't get it. How so you know about everything I do and everything that happens to me?" I needed to know this.

" The truth is…Kairi, I'm your nobody."

" What's…a nobody?"

" When a strong-hearted person becomes a Heartless, a nobody is created. In Sora's first adventure, he journeyed to find you, and at that time, you lost your heart and I was brought into the world. I…was never meant to exist. Neither was Roxas."

" Roxas, I talked to a boy named Roxas before." I started to say, but we heard a noise.

" Come on, we have to hurry! I can take you to Sora!"

I agreed to Namine's suggestion. We ran out of the portal. We ended up in Naught's Approach. We quickly ran down the stairs. Or, at least we started to. Saix then appeared at the bottom of one of the flights. How do these guys know where we are all of the time? First, it was Axel, then it was Saix. Who's next?

" Trying to escape, Namine?" Saix asked evilly. We both got into a fighting position. " If I had a heart, this would be the part where I die of laughter." I looked to the side of Saix and saw another guy in a black robe. He attacked Saix. " We don't have time to toy with you." Saix went back into the portal.

" You can take it from here, Riku." Namine smiled.

" Riku?" My heart skipped beats. I walked over to Riku. His hood was still on, so I took it off. Somehow, he didn't look like Riku. He looked like Ansem! " Riku? Is that you?"

" Kairi…" His voice, it sounded like Ansem.

" Riku, what happened to you?" I asked with concern.

" It's a long story. Sora's here with Donald and Goofy too. I'll tell you all what happened when we find Sora." Riku answered.

I nodded in agreement. I looked over to thank Namine, but she disappeared. Riku said that Sora was in the Hall of Empty Melodies. I started to run, but Riku held me back. He said that he would leas the way because there were Heartless and evil Nobodies running around. Riku led the way and I ran behind him as he would fight off Heartless. A Nobody tackled me to the ground, but I managed to get it off and continue running. Riku ran ahead of me. I was about to follow him when I heard a familiar voice. I listened closely to what the voice was.

" But, Kingdom Hearts!" I knew who that voice belonged too. I went a different direction and ran into the room where the voice came from.

" Sora!" I looked over the balcony of where I was. It was really him! " Sora! It's really you!" A tear rolled down my cheek.

" Kairi!" Sora called my name. Then, Heartless tackled him to the ground.

" You leave Sora alone!" I yelled at the Heartless. I ran back and then jumped off to go help Sora. But when I did, the Heartless tackled me to the ground too. This time, I couldn't get up! " Sora…" I moaned as the Heartless were trying to attack me. Riku came and swatted them off of me. I looked up and he had something bright in his hand.

" Here, take it." Riku said as he handed me a…keyblade! I grinned as I held it up.

" This time, I'll fight! You know Sora is hopeless without us! Come on, Riku!"

I started to charge at the Heartless with my keyblade. Riku followed me. We fought the Heartless that were up there. I actually enjoyed fighting. Now, I know how Sora feels when he's fighting Heartless. As Riku and I fought the Heartless, I would occasionally look over the balcony to see if Sora's okay. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked like they were doing fine. They were fighting this Organization XIII member that had an eye patch over his left eye and a scar over his face. He was shooting all of these little snipers at them. I looked back at The Heartless and saw that I got so caught up in keeping an eye on Sora that Riku was now surrounded. I ran and charged at some of the Heartless. I got quite tired. I looked over the balcony and saw that Sora was not there anymore. I just continued fighting knowing that he was going to come soon. The Heartless were finally defeated and my keyblade disappeared. I just stood there, panting. I heard a voice behind me.

" Kairi, you were great!" That voice belonged to Donald Duck!

" Oh?" I looked behind me and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind me. I did a nervous laugh and flicked my hair back. I walked towards Sora and Sora walked towards me.

" You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here." Sora said. I felt so happy just standing in front of him. I thought I was dreaming. His hair got lighter, he got more muscle, and his voice was deeper too. He also wore a new, black outfit. (KH2 outfit)

" You and Riku never came home. So I came looking for you." I watched him as his smile went to a frown.

" I'm sorry." I couldn't take it anymore! I just ran and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

" This is real." Tears rolled down my eyes and onto his shirt. Sora hugged me back. I haven't done this in a long time. I didn't want to leave him ever again. I was finally with the one I loved. Selphie was right, I thought to myself. Sora looked over my head and pulled away. We looked ahead and saw that Riku was about to go into a portal.

" Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless. I never thought I'd see YOU again. After all the things that have happened. Then again, you did save Kairi, so I guess I have to be grateful for that. Thanks." I heard Sora make another one of his long, speeches. Riku walked towards the portal again. I had to let Sora know that this was Riku. I ran and pulled on Riku's arm.

" Riku, don't go!"

" Huh?" Goofy asked.

" Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora gave me a surprising look.

" I'm just a figment from the darkness. I'm no one." Riku said sadly.

" Sora, come here. Say something to him." I asked. Sora walked over to Riku and I. I took Sora and Riku's hands and clasped them together. " Close your eyes." I told Sora. I just stood there and waited for one of them to respond. Sora finally opened his eyes.

" Riku! Riku's here! I looked everywhere for you!" Sora kneeled down crying.

" I battled Roxas hoping that would wake you up, but I lost. Then, the next time we met, I made sure that I was the stronger, but I had to use the power of darkness and in order to do that, I had to become Ansem." Riku explained. Somehow, his voice was back to normal.

" But, why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora asked.

" I told you, I didn't want to be found. Not like this." Riku looked at himself with disgust.

" Well, now that we're all together again, let's go and end this!" Sora suggested.

" But, could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" I asked the other three.

" Aw phooey! You don't need time alone, right Sora?" Donald asked.

" Hmm, actually, maybe you should go. C'mon, just give us five minutes, okay?"

" I guess five minutes won't hurt. C'mon you two." Riku said.

" So, how's the island?" Sora asked me.

" It's okay…I guess. For the others, it was." I answered with my eyes closed.

" What do you mean by 'for the others'?" Sora walked closer to me while I had my back to him.

" When you were gone, it was like, you left as a child and now you're coming back as an adult. You don't realize how long you've been gone. How long I've been heartbroken."

I was pretty upset that Sora had been gone for a year and he still hasn't returned. I started to cry a bit. I was happy that I was with Sora, but why did he promise to come back to me when he couldn't keep that promise? I could hear Sora's sigh. I also heard his footsteps as he walked closer to me. Sora wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me into another hug. Then, he apologized again. I wiped the tears away and smiled. Just like the old days, Sora would comfort me when I was sad. I held onto Sora's arms so he wouldn't let go of me. Either I was dreaming, or Sora placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Our special moment was interrupted when Goofy called Sora because of Nobodies. Sora ran out and I followed him.

" Looks like we've got a lot of fighting before we can go home." I muttered to myself.

**Author's Note: Yay! Sora and Kairi are reunited! The next chapter is when Sora fights Luxord, Saix, and when Riku turns back to normal. Oh, and we can't forget that's when they reunite with King Mickey! Review please! Thanks for the reviews so far and I hope you liked the additional Sora and Kairi scene I put in this chapter. Until next time!**


	11. Anything Can Happen

Author's Note: Here's chapter 11. I decided to skip the parts where Sora fights Luxord and Saix because nothing really happens to Kairi during those fights. So, I'm just going to right ahead to the part where Sora finds out that Roxas is his nobody. (After the Saix battle.) This chapter will also focus more on Sora and Riku than Kairi. So, read and review!

Chapter 11: Anything Can Happen 

The barrier that was keeping Riku and I separated from Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally faded away. The trio was fighting Saix, the evil creep that put me in the dungeon. It was a nerve-wrecking fight. Saix would berserked up and then attack Sora uncontrollably with a huge weapon thing. (I don't know what it's called!) Sora would then calm him down and just fight him. Saix was finally defeated. Riku and I walked through the barrier over to Sora, but for some reason, everyone was calling him Roxas. I remember the time I spoke with someone with the name of Roxas.

" I don't get it. Why is everyone calling me Roxas?" Sora asked.

" Because Sora, Roxas…was your Nobody." Riku answered.

" My Nobody? But that's crazy! I never turned into a…oh yeah."

" Remember when you came to rescue me?" I asked Sora.

" Yeah. I sacrificed me heart for yours and in that case, I turned into a Heartless." I nodded in agreement.

" Roxas was with Organization XIII. Xemnas took him in because he was able to use the keyblade. But he betrayed them. The reason he left them was because he wanted to meet you." Riku told Sora.

" Roxas, I wish I could meet him too."

" I spoke with someone named, Roxas before." I said.

" Really?" Goofy asked.

" When?" Donald asked.

" When I was still on the island. I was walking on the beach one day and I heard his voice. And I spoke with him." We started to walk out of the room we were in.

" When Roxas had an encounter with Namine, it put his heart in contact with yours, Kairi." Riku told me.

" Namine, she's my Nobody. That all makes sense now. Mine and Sora's hearts are connected. Roxas is Sora's Nobody, and Namine is my Nobody. That means I'm also connected to Roxas and Sora's connected to Namine too. No wonder I was able to speak with Roxas. And that's why he called me Namine too. He thought I was Namine. Sora, you know Namine, right?"

" No, I don't know her, but I heard of the name, Namine."

" But Namine told me that a year ago, you two met. Are you sure you don't know Namine?" I asked.

" Jiminy, what did your journal say when we found out about that name?" Goofy asked.

" Hmm, it said: 'Thank Namine.'" Jiminy said as he hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

" Thank her? Thanks her for what?" Donald asked.

" I don't know, but we can't talk anymore! We have to find King Mickey and Ansem the Wise!" Riku said.

We walked out of the Proof of Existence. The Naught's Approach was the next room we approached. Sora, Donald, and Goofy got out their weapons for when we run into Heartless and Nobodies. We ran through the Naught's Approach and found King Mickey and Ansem the Wise.

" Your majesty!" Sora called.

" King Mickey, my friend, farewell. This machine is going to explode. But mark my words, anything can happen." Ansem said.

" So, it seems that peers to learn from their teachers." A guy that looked just like Ansem arrived.

" Xehanort…" Ansem said.

" My name is not Xehanort. It's not Ansem either. It's Xemnas."

" Xemnas! Good! Now we can settle this!" Sora yelled as he withdrew his keyblade.

" I must go the path my heart chooses. Roxas, I doubt if you can hear me, but, I'm sorry." Ansem said his last words.

" Oh no. My Kingdom Hearts. Now I will have to start over again." Xemnas said.

The machine exploded. Xemnas went into a dark portal before it exploded. We were all blinded by the light of the explosion. I fell back into Sora as I went to prevent Mickey from running towards Ansem. We were all scattered across the floor. Sora came and helped me back up. I walked over and helped Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as Sora went to help Riku. However, when Sora helped Riku up, something didn't seem the same. Riku used to look just like Ansem, but now, he looked like, Riku. The Riku that I know. He had his long, silver hair, his skin was lighter than Ansem's, so that was different. He was still wearing the Organization XIII robe. Riku was also wearing a blindfold over his eyes.

" Riku, you going to take that off?" Sora asked referring to the blindfold.

" Oh." Riku then took it off and opened his eyes. It's been so long since I've seen Riku's aqua colored eyes.

" Riku's eyes couldn't lie." Mickey said.

" And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huh?" Sora asked Riku teasingly.

" Myself." Riku answered.

" Riku, you don't need to try doing things all on your own. You've got friends, like us." Riku then looked at each of us.

" Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

" Hey? What's the big idea?" Donald asked.

" But why did you try to do everything on your own?" Sora asked.

" Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."

" Say that again!"

" No time! We have to go and defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor."

" Right!"

Author's Note: That probably wasn't a very good chapter. I couldn't remember those scenes at all, so I tried to write something close to the real scene, but I do remember most of the scenes for the final battle with Xemnas. (Not the first one with Sora only.) So, read and review please! 


	12. The Final Battle

Author's Note: Here's chapter 12. It's time for Sora to face Xemnas! Read and review please! I've decided to keep writing this story even after the ending of KH2, so if you're thinking this story's almost over, you are so wrong! SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THIS FAR IN KH2! Anyway, read and review please!

Chapter 12: The Final Battle 

I stood there with Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey in the Altar of Naught. Sora, Riku, and King Mickey stepped up towards the door that would lead us to Kingdom Hearts, where Xemnas was waiting for Sora to confront him. The three raised their keyblades. A ray of light shot out of each of them. The door was finally opened up.

" Get ready Xemnas, it all ends here!" Sora shouted. Sora turned around and faced Donald, Goofy, and I." Kairi, you stay here with Donald and Goofy while Riku, the king, and I take care of this." Sora started to walk towards the door. No way! I wasn't going to lose him again! I ran up to him and grabbed him by the hand.

" No. You're not going in there without me."

" Kairi, I can't let you get hurt!" I knew that Sora was getting frustrated, but I didn't care at the moment.

" I won't!" I yelled. I then calmed down as a tear came rolling down my cheek. I had never yelled at Sora like that before. " I'm sorry. It's just…I don't want to lose you again." I hugged him.

" Kairi, don't you remember what you said to me a year ago?" Sora asked as he lifted my chin up. " No matter where you go, I'm always with you."

" Oh!" I just remembered that's what I said when I gave Sora my lucky charm.

Flashback 

" _Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." I said. _

" _Don't worry. I will." Sora grinned. _

" _Promise?" _

" _Promise." _

" _Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." That was the last thing I said to Sora before he went off to face Ansem. _

_End of Flashback_

" That's right. The day I gave you my lucky charm." I smiled.

" Don't worry Kairi, I always with you." He tried to convince me to stay behind. " You're not going to stay are you?"

" Nope. This time, I'm going to be in your way. This time, whenever one of us goes, we all go." I said.

" Okay, you win." Sora surrendered.

" Ahem." Riku coughed. I totally forgot that Riku and the others were there too.

" Okay. Sorry, Riku." I giggled. " So, are we in this together?" I held out my hand.

" Till the end." Sora took it.

All six of us walked up and through the door. Inside of the door, there was this HUGE castle-like thing floating in the air. There were also buildings everywhere. It looked like the city that is near the entrance to the Organization castle. Xemnas was on top of the castle. He raised his hand and directed a building towards us. We all ran towards the door again. The building crashed down on the ground and caused it to shake. We all fell onto the ground, but Mickey and I were on the other side of the door! I stood up quickly and tried to open it when the door was closed. It was no use! Sora and Riku were in there! I started to bang on the door uncontrollably. After what seemed forever, Mickey finally calmed me down. I still upset though. Mickey started to talk to me.

" Don't worry, Kairi. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy will be back and then we'll all be able to return home where we belong." Mickey said.

" Are you sure? Sometimes, Sora has times where he just can't go on. And Riku, well, he's always relied on darkness to fight, but now he can't rely on it to fight for him." I asked with concern.

" I'm certain. I'm sure that if Riku trusts in the light in his heart, then he'll come through just fine. And when Sora is through with his end of the fight, then you two are going to have one satisfied life together. You can go back to the island with him, there'll be no more Heartless, and no more Nobodies, so I guess as a princess, you'll get your happily ever after anyway."

" Thanks, Your Majesty." I grinned.

" Aw, no need to call me that." Mickey laughed.

" Fair enough, Mickey." At that moment, a portal appeared in front of me. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy stepped through it.

" We…did it." Riku came back panting.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah. Xemnas is gone. We can go home now." Sora was also panting.

" Gosh. You all did great!" Mickey congratulated them.

" Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

" We can go home!" Goofy jumped up and down.

" Riku, you're coming back with Kairi and I, right?" Sora asked Riku.

" I had given into the darkness."

" Riku?" I asked.

" How am I gonna face everyone?"

" Like this." Sora then made a weird face. Riku laughed and eventually we all did.

" So, how're we gonna get home?" I asked.

" I'll open a path." Riku held up his hand, but nothing happened.

" You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey said.

" Then how do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

I turned around and saw Namine. Sora turned around too. We gasped as she turned around and opened a portal. She disappeared as Mickey and Donald ran towards the portal. Pluto came running up to Mickey and then into the portal. Goofy ran in and then Mickey. Donald called for us to hurry up. Namine appeared again. Sora and I slowly walked up to her. I was so grateful for how she helped me out of the dungeon and for helping me find Riku.

" Thank you, Namine."

" Sure." Namine looked at Sora. " See, Roxas? We meet again like we promised."

" Huh?" Sora asked.

" You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." I heard the voice of Roxas again! As I did, a spirit came out of Sora.

" I did, didn't I?'

" But I knew you." Roxas said.

" Hmm, it's strange."

" I think I understand now. I see myself the way you remember me and you see yourself the way I remember you."

" I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness." Namine said.

" Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." Roxas said.

" So, we can be together again."

" Yeah. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas walked over and stood by Namine.

" We'll be together everyday, right Sora?" I asked Sora.

" Uh, yeah." He answered. Roxas then looked over at me.

" Kairi, you and I have spoken before. You probably think we've never met, but we have." Roxas explained.

" When, where, and how?" I asked.

" A year ago, when you went to look for Sora at The End of The World. You were going to be swallowed by darkness. I rescued you. You thought I was Sora."

" Wait, so you were the one who rescued me?" Roxas nodded. " Thank you, Roxas."

" Sora, you and I have met before too. After you and Kairi were separated. You ended up in a place called Castle Oblivion. Things happened and I had to take apart the chains that linked together the memories in your. But I put them back the way you wanted." Namine explained to Sora.

" Wow. Thanks Namine." Sora thanked Namine. I walked to Namine and she walked to me. I held out my hand and Namine took it. She disappeared into my body.

" Look sharp." Roxas closed his eyes and so did Sora. Roxas disappeared into Sora. He started to freak out.

" Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku said.

" Hey! Let's go home!" I called from the portal.

Sora and Riku started to walk towards the portal, but before they made it, the portal started to disappear!

" Sora! Riku!" I cried.

**Author's Note: Ha! Another cliffhanger! I tried to make the dialogue as different as I could, but I really like the SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine cutscene before you fight Xemnas for the last time, so that's why it's sort of the same. As of next chapter, I'll be writing my own dialogue pieces and my own cutscenes. So, read and review!**


	13. Sora and Riku's Return

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 13. Read and review please!**

Chapter 13: Sora and Riku's Return 

" Kairi!" Goofy called my name.

" Hurry!" Donald ran towards me. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran and tried to pull me away from the portal's entrance.

" I can't go! Sora and Riku are in there still!" I cried.

I knew that it was on use! The portal was closing and I had to get out of there. I ran with the gang to the exit of the portal. We slowly stepped through. I closed my eyes as the light shined in my eyes. My eyes opened and I saw where I ended up. It was Destiny Islands! We were on the main island where Sora and I used to play. Everything was there! The big tree, Paopu Island, the tree house that's in the big tree, even the rowboats were still there! Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood there in awe as they looked around the island.

" Hey Donald, looks like we're on Destiny Island!" Goofy said.

" How do you know about the island?" I asked.

" Uh…" Donald struggled to answer.

" Oh! I remember! This island disappeared before, right?" Mickey asked.

" Yeah."

" Well, when this world disappeared, it ended up at The End of the World. That's where all of the worlds that disappear end up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to that world to fight Ansem, but when they did, they ended up on the island that was there. And if my guess is correct, then that island was this one!"

" Oh, that's right!" Goofy agreed.

" So, when Sora gets back, how do we get out of here, Your Majesty? The ship was left at The World That Never Was." Donald asked.

" Hmm."

" Riku's dad started a new Gummi Ship business. I can call him on my cell phone and give him an order." I offered.

" Thank you, Kairi."

I called Riku's dad on my cell phone and ordered them to make a ship for the other ASAP. He said it would be ready in about three hours. The other three decided to walk round the island to collect provisions for their trip back to…wherever they came from. Meanwhile, I just sat on the beach waiting for Sora and Riku to come. It was like, I was starting over what I've already been through. I've already been through waiting for my friends to come back, but now, I feel like I'm experiencing it all over again. From the moment Sora and I got separated to the moment I was kidnapped by Axel. What if this time Sora and Riku get killed, or what if they can't get back to the island because of the power of darkness. I felt so confused now! I stood up and screamed my heart out. I then turned around and kicked a large tree. What's more is that something fell onto my head. I looked down and picked it up. It was a paopu fruit. I eyed the star-shaped fruit carefully. Am I ready? I thought to myself. I just decided to put the fruit to the side. I looked over and decided to wonder into the secret place. It was the same as it was a year ago. Including the drawing of Sora and I that I added to. I couldn't help but dream about that day 6years ago, back when I didn't know the meaning of love.

Flashback 

" _You are really brave." I said to Sora. He had just stood up to some mean 5th grade bullies for me._

" _Thanks. I shouldn't be saying this, but you're really pretty." Sora blushed. I also blushed. Sora turned his head and looked towards a hole at the base of a large tree. " Kairi, come with me. I want to show you something." Sora took me by the hand and led me to the hole. _

" _Wow. It looks like your own hideout." I stood there in awe._

" _I call it the secret place. No one comes here. Although Riku came here once when he and I thought there was a monster in here. Hey! This could be OUR secret place!" _

" _Our secret place?" I was confused. _

" _Yeah. Whenever we want to be alone, we can come here and just you know, do stuff." _

" _Great idea!"_

" _From now on, this is…Sora and Kairi's secret place!" Sora said in a heroic voice. I laughed. " We need to draw something as a sign saying that this is our secret place, plus, it can be a token of our friendship." _

" _Okay." Sora and I each picked up and rock and started to scribble on the wall. When I was finished drawing, I looked over at Sora's and he looked at mine. We drew each other. I drew Sora and he drew me. _

" _Kairi?" Sora asked. _

" _Hmm?"_

" _Promise me we'll be friends forever. Maybe even more when we get older." Sora asked me to promise him. _

" _Promise. Friends till the end and maybe more." _

_End of flashback_

" Maybe, even more." I repeated those words throughout my head.

Suddenly, I heard something! It sounded like the kind of sound you hear when people shoot fireworks into the air. I just had to go check it out. I ran out of the secret place and back onto the beach. I saw two shooting stars falling out of the sky. Stars during the day? That meant…Sora and Riku were back! I couldn't believe it! My eyes widened as I saw Riku and Sora's heads pop out of the water. I cried out their names.

" Sora! Riku!" I waved.

I watched as the boys began hurrying to the beach, but shortly after they started running, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came dashing in front of me! Donald and Goofy jumped on Sora knocking him back into the water and Mickey ran to Riku. I laughed as I watched the two happy reunions. Sora was finally able to stand up. He looked in my direction. We were quite a few feet apart. I saw Sora as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was my lucky charm! Sora opened himself up and Roxas was released. I knew that Roxas would want to see Namine. I opened myself up and released Namine. They got a good look at each other and we were then back to the way we were. Sora held out his hand. I ran into the water and jumped into his arms. Of course I was embracing him, he scared me to death when he was left behind. I pulled out of the embrace and looked into his eyes, but he just pulled be back into the embrace.

" We're back." He said to me.

" You're home. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him again.

" Okay, I'm still alive here!" Riku was getting frustrated.

" Oh, sorry, Riku" I walked over and hugged Riku. It was so nice to have my boys back, but mostly Sora.

" Well, it looks like the ship won't be here for a while." Mickey said.

" We should have a party!" Donald suggested.

" Good idea, Donald! A homecoming party for Sora and Riku at my place!" I confirmed.

We all got into our rowboats. Mickey rode in Riku's, Donald rowed in mine, and Goofy rode with Sora. It was going to be nice rowing with Sora and Riku being that I haven't been with them in a long time. I know Sora is going to be happy when he gets back home, but Riku, I don't know about him because remember, Selphie has a big crush on Riku, so he may have a little trouble getting away from her. It's been a year since they've rowed boats, so it took a while to get back to the town. After about a half an hour of rowing, we finally made it to the island. I helped Sora and Riku tie up their rowboats. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy took a look around the beach area of the town. The boats were finale tied and now we can all go see everyone rejoice for Sora and Riku's return. I looked ahead and saw Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They were all running towards us.

" Sora! Kairi! Riku!" They all called. We all had a group hug except for Selphie who was embracing Riku.

" RIKU! MY MAN'S BACK!" Selphie flung onto Riku.

" It's nice to see you, Selphie, but I'm fragile. I can't have fan girls jumping on me." Riku said putting her on the ground.

" Aw, did I hurt you?" Selphie cooed.

" Uh, no. But, I ache a bit form the journey."

" No worries! I'll take extra care of you!"

" Where did I go wrong?" Riku sighed. We all laughed.

" Sora, Riku, where have you been, man?" Wakka asked.

" Yeah, you and I have serious swordfights to catch up on, Sora." Tidus said.

" Um, it's a looong story." Sora answered. " Oh, and I forgot to introduce our new friends. This is Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They helped Riku and I on our journey."

" Nice to meet ya." Goofy said.

" Come on, Kairi says we have a party tonight!" Donald said.

" Oh, that's right! Come on, fellas!" Mickey said.

" Right." We all agreed. I couldn't help but get a tear of joy in my eye. I wiped it away before anyone could see it.

We were all together again. Nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note: End of chapter 13. Don't worry, there's still mote to come. If this story becomes a large success, I might do a sequel to it, but if I'm going to, I need a lot of reviews! If you love this story, tell everyone on this site that you know to read and review this story! I need many reviews if there's going to be a sequel! So, please do me this favor! **


	14. Tropical Paradise

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 14. Read and review please! **

**Special Announcement: As of July 19th, I'll be on vacation until July 30th, so I won't be able to update. That's a good time to keep reviewing or to read and review my other stories. I'll update a lot when I get back. **

Chapter 14: Tropical Paradise 

It has been a week since Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left our island to go back to what they called, Disney Castle. So far, things have been great with Sora and Riku being back on the island. We did a late "sweet 16" birthday celebration for Riku since he turned 16 while we were separated. Sora and Riku's parents got them back into school again, and lucky me, Sora is in all of my classes. Tidus FINALLY got himself a new girlfriend. Her name is Tara. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and is basically the perfect match for Tidus. (A/N: I'm aware that Yuna is Tidus's girlfriend in FFX, but in KH, Yuna is a fairy, so don't forget that.) Wakka became the captain of the Blitzball team at school, so that meant that we were going to have to go to more games. Life was so much better now that we were all back together again.

Today was Saturday, which meant spending the whole day with Sora and Riku. Just like always, I saw Sora snoozing on the beach. This time, I wasn't going to just suddenly appear, I had a better idea to freak him out. I grabbed a bucket and walked down to the water. I tiptoed slowly toward Sora. It was so hard to decide whether I should wake him up or not. He looks like such an angel when he's sleeping. I snapped back to reality, I had to get him back to being athletic like he was when he was the keyblade master. I lifted up the bucket, but something went wrong though.

" Gotcha!" Sora sprung up causing me to splash myself. I was soaked with a laughing Sora in front of me. " Man! I cannot believe how long I've been waiting to do that!"

" Okay, now it's on!" I ran down to the water and refilled the bucket, but when I ran back to where Sora was, he wasn't there. I backed up towards the shack. When I was leaning against it.

" Thanks!" Sora bent down from above and stole the bucket from me. He then poured it on me.

" That's it!" I climbed to the top of the shack. I knew one thing for sure. Sora hasn't changed a bit! When I attempted to follow him, I somehow, didn't see where he went. I ran through a small shack that would lead us to the cove.

Sora's POV 

I watched around the corner as I saw Kairi run through the small shack that would lead us to the cove. I actually felt bad for getting her all wet. I just hoped that she knew I was just playing around. We used to do this all the time when were younger. I put down the bucket. Now that it was peace and quiet, I thought a walk around the island will do me good. Since Kairi doesn't let me sleep, walking is the only relaxation I have. Then, something just popped into my head! The secret place! I turned my head and looked at it. I decided to take a look to see if it had changed at all during the past year. I walked inside of it. It looked like nothing's changed at all. Except for one thing. I saw a special drawing that I couldn't ever get out of my head whenever I thought of Kairi on my journey. It was a drawing we did 6 years ago. I drew Kairi and she drew me. I remembered adding a paopu fruit to the drawing a year ago, but adding two? I don't remember that. Wait! What am I thinking! She feels the same way? Yes! I thought to myself. Now that I know he true feelings, I have to ask her to share the paopu with me. I decided that it was time to ask her about sharing a paopu with me and confessing my true feelings to her. I've waited too long for this moment! I'm going to march right out there and tell her.

Kairi's POV 

I didn't find Sora in the cove, so I decided to look for him on the seashore again. I actually didn't know what I was doing chasing Sora around the island. I just decided to just relax. I knew Sora wasn't going anywhere, but sometimes, I just get nervous wreck around him. It's mainly because I'm in love with Sora. Speaking of which, I still have to ask him about sharing a paopu fruit with me as long as he's ready. However, my happy thoughts went to nervous thoughts when I saw a letter in a bottle floating in the water. I bent down and picked it up. It looked like the letter I sent to Sora when I forgot about him. When I looked closely at it, I saw that it had King Mickey's seal on it! I held onto the bottle and looked up on the paopu island. I saw Sora leaning on the tree talking with Riku. I ran through the shack and across the bridge to the island.

" Sora! Riku!" I called them. I stopped right in front of Sora panting.

" Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

" Look." I showed him the bottle.

" From the king?" Sora quickly grabbed the bottle from me and opened it up. He took out the letter and opened it up so we could read it. The letter read:

_Sora,_

_This isn't a letter for a mission._

_I wrote this letter to thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Everyone at Disney Castle is happy again. _

_I don't think you'll be needing to use that keyblade of yours for a long time. _

_I really hope we can meet again sometime in the near future._

_-King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy_

_P.S. Say hello to Riku and Kairi for me. _

" Phew! It was just a 'thank you' note." Sora sighed in relief. We all sighed also.

" So, you wanna… take a raft and go to other worlds?" Riku asked.

" NO!" Sora and I both yelled.

" C'mon, I was just kidding!"

" You better be!" We heard Selphie from behind.

" Do I dare look to see who's behind me?" Riku asked annoyed. He looked around and saw Selphie.

" Riku, you're not supposed to be walking on your ankle for another week!" She scolded.

" But I'm fine. My ankle's fine! It was…just a little sprain."

" Yeah right! You're just saying that just to get away from me! Well guess what, you're not leaving my sight again!" Selphie started pulling Riku away from us.

" So, did you want to do something?" Sora asked me since everyone else was busy.

" Um, sure." I agreed.

" So, what did you wanna do?"

" Actually, I was hoping you could tell me of your adventures." I said as I sat on the paopu tree.

" Okay, although it's gonna take a while to explain them all." Sora sat next to me.

" It's okay, just tell me your favorites."

" That'll work." (A/N: Sora's favorite adventures will be based on my favorite worlds and moments in KH1 and KH2.)

" Okay, um…oh yeah I got one! I went back to Traverse Town to give Cid this navigation gummi so that Donald, Goofy, and I could travel to new worlds looking for you and Riku. So, there I was walked along the third district. We ran into Heartless, so we prepared to fight them. Then, they were suddenly defeated. I looked up and realized that it was Riku. Donald wouldn't let him come with us on the Gummi Ship, so we got separated again, but at least I knew he was okay." Sora explained.

" That's when you found Riku before we were separated, right?"

" Yeah. Okay now, oh! Another one I loved was this really cool place called, Neverland."

" What's so cool about it?"

" It was awesome! That was when I first found you, but Riku took you away from me again." I laughed as I saw Sora pout. " So, anyway, we fought the pirates, and my shadow, and this may sound crazy, but I FLEW!"

" Flew? You mean like flying?" I asked.

" Yeah."

" Yeah sure."

" No seriously! I'll show you!" Sora put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. I looked around as I saw a tiny fairy flying around me. " There you are, Tink. Mind lending me some pixie dust? I need show Kairi here that people can fly." Tink said a little pixie language that I couldn't understand. " Aw c'mon, Tink! Don't get steamed up!"

" Ooh, she must be jealous." I started to laugh. Then Tink came and kicked me in the forehead.

" I should've warned you. She's short-tempered. Tink, please, just a little." Tink still refused. " Fine! I still have leftover pixie dust from the first time I flew! All I have to do is believe." I watched as Sora was to the edge of Paopu Island.

" You're not serious."

" Just watch. I'll be soaring in the air in just a moment." Sora then closed his eyes and jumped off the island. I then heard a splash and ran to the water to see if Sora was okay. " Did I fly?"

" No, but you fell." I laughed. I helped Sora out of the water.

" Man, I wish I could show you how I can fly." Sora muttered as he sat back on the tree.

" WISH? IS THAT MY CUE, SORA?" I saw a big, blue guy pop out. " Even though, I can't grant wishes anymore, I can still do you a favor.

" Whoa! Who're you?" I asked him.

" Well, he used to be the Genie of the Lamp, but now he's just Genie. So, Genie, if you can, could you please get Tink to give me pixie dust?"

" Comin' right up!" Genie then grabbed Tinker Bell and sprinkled pixie dust on Sora. " There! Now you can fly! I think. Well, I gotta get back to Al now, see ya!"

" Okay then, here it goes. This time, I'm going to fly!"

Sora stepped on the edge of the island again and jumped backwards. This time, there was no splash. Sora came flying up above the island. I stood there in awe. How could've I not believed him? He was really flying! What's more is that it was night and it looked really pretty watching Sora glide through the stars. Sora signaled me to follow him to the large tree house on the big tree. Tinker Bell followed me. I climbed up the ladder up to the tree house. It was so nice just standing there on the balcony. I started to get an idea. I grabbed Tinker Bell and shook some of her pixie dust on me. Then, I stood on top of the balcony and fell backwards. In a second, I was feeling the wind against my face. I didn't feel gravity. I was flying! I was really flying! Sora flew towards me and held out his hand. I took it. We flew together towards the town. I looked down and saw Selphie torturing Riku. I called her name, which allowed Riku to escape. Sora and I continued to fly, but this time out to sea. We flew out so far that we couldn't see the islands clearly. It was so nice up there, I just wanted to stay up there forever. Sora and I floated in the air for awhile. I turned to look at him. I've never felt so happy before in my life. He looked at me too. I could see the stars shining in his clear, blue eyes. We smiled at each other ad then, Sora started to lean closer to me. I knew what was happening. I started to lean closer too, but before our lips could touch, my stupid cell phone rang. This was the second time this has happened.

" Man! Hello?" I answered. "………I'm…on the main island. Why?…………….Okay, sorry. I'm on my way." I hung up.

" What's up?" Sora asked.

" I'm late for my curfew. It was…" I started to say while I took out Sora's clock thing he carried in his pocket. " Oh shoot! An hour ago!" It was 9pm! " Sorry, I gotta go." We started to fly back to town. We landed safely back in the town.

" Well, sorry about that." I apologized.

" No, it's okay. Hey, I can still give you one of these." Sora then planted a soft kiss on my cheek. " I'll see you tomorrow." Sora said as he pulled away and walked off.

" Okay." I smiled as I put my hand on the cheek that Sora kissed. I wasn't dreaming for sure.

" Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I guess Selphie watched our moment.

" Selphie!" I started to chase after her.

**Author's Note: Aw man, Kairi's stupid mother ruined Sora and Kairi's moment. There's more to come! This is the only chapter with a Sora's POV in it because I loved the moment at the end of KH2 when Sora goes into the secret place. Read and review please and thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Bullies and Blitzball

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They make me really confident, so more reviews mean better chapters! I'm not sure how long this story's gonna go on for! Just don't forget I have vacation coming up! Keep reading and reviewing! For those of you who want a sequel for this story, I need some ideas for a plot. Same characters will be used, but I need a good idea for a plot. So, if you have any good ideas, even if you think their stupid, put them in your review. I may end up using it. Okay, I'll explain more later. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 15: Bullies and Blitzball 

I woke up to the sound of my killer alarm clock. Today was of course, Monday. Another day of school. Actually, we were reaching towards the end of school. It was the third week of May. That meant that we had about two or three weeks left. That also meant that DISATS (Destiny Island State Achievement Tests) and Finals were coming up. I hated taking all of those. I get testing anxiety whenever it comes to test taking. Still, even with only three weeks left, I was not looking forward to going to school, especially on Mondays. I did my usual routine. Putting on my uniform, doing my hair and teeth, etc. After about a good 45 minutes, I was ready to leave. I walked outside and started off to school. I just remembered. That today was the math DISAT. I met up with Sora at the corner of my street.

" Listen, I went on the internet last night and figured out how to help you get over your testing anxiety."

" Really? How?" I asked.

" Squeeze one of these." Sora handed me a bean bag ball.

" It's a bean bag."

" It said that people use these to calm their stress when taking tests. Testing anxiety occurs when you have a lot of stress. But with one of these, whenever you get nervous, squeeze it, and you'll be fine."

" Really? Thanks." I put the ball into my pocket.

We continued our way to the school. Riku was enjoying his fan girl mob and Selphie was fighting through it just to get a peak at Riku. Tidus showed up hand-in-hand with Tara. Wakka walked with them tossing up and down his blitzball. However someone really caught my eye. It was Lulu! She moved back here! Good thing this didn't happen before Sora and Riku returned. Lulu stepped towards me. As she did, I tapped Sora on the shoulder and he turned his attention from Riku to what was coming at me.

" Miss me, Kari?" Lulu asked teasingly.

" No, I'm sorry. I didn't. And the name is Kairi!" I yelled.

" You want a piece of me?" She got all tough.

" No Lulu, I want the whole thing."

" That's it!" Punched me in the jaw and knocked me to the ground. Blood was coming from my mouth. Sora came and helped me up.

" Cut it out!" Sora stepped up to Lulu.

" Who're you? Her boyfriend?"

" Yes!"

" Sora? What're you doing?" I whispered as I was still holding my jaw.

" Just play along." Sora began to step closer to Lulu with his hand clenched into a fist when the principal came out.

" Okay, that's enough! You two, you're free to go. As for you, Lulu, to the office!"

" Phew! That was a relief." I sighed. " Ow." I was still holding my jaw.

" You okay" Sora asked.

" Yeah. Ow."

" C'mon, we should go to the nurse's office." Sora took my hand and walked me there.

A half an hour passed. My jaw was aching a little, but not as bad. The office gave me a pass to class. I saw Sora waiting for me in my Spanish class. I went and took the saved seat next to him. I didn't know what'd I do without him. I still couldn't believe that my first kiss was interrupted twice! Once on my 14th birthday and then just a few nights ago. I couldn't stop thinking about it. The thing that was going to be hard was having Darren see me with Sora. I'm sure he'll understand.

Many Hours later… 

School was finally out for the day. That was really good because today was the championship Blitzball Game. It Destiny Island High School versus Castaway Cay High School. Castaway Cay is an island that's no too far from here. (A/N: Castaway cay is actually Disney's own island in the Bahamas. I've been there twice! It's so cool!) So, anyway, today is the big championship game! Castaway Cay is our worst enemy. Our team, the Bears, were going to kick their team, the Timberwolves, butt. All five of us met up on the huge football field. In the fall they used the stadium for football and it was used for Blitzball in the summer. Tidus and Wakka was already at the stadium, so that left Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tara, and I. We all grabbed our things and walked to the stadium. It was huge! There was the huge water field, the cheerleaders, the mascot, the snack stands were open, and the bleachers were getting filled quickly. Good thing I had munny for the snack stand. We waited for about 15 minutes after we got our seats for the game to start. The game finally started.

" Today's the day, folks! The day that our talented Blitzball players compete for the High School championship! Today is also the day that Destiny Island High goes up against Castaway High!" One of the student announcers announced.

" Today, the question we've been asking all year long is going to be answered! Which school will take the championship this year? You're about to find out! Or we now ask Destiny High to give a warm welcome to our very own, Bears!" The other student announcer announced as our team came swimming into the field. We all stood up and cheered as Wakka and Tidus were in view. " And Visitors, give a warm welcome to your team, the Timberwolves!"

The Timberwolves came swimming out also. The announcer called both team captains to the middle for the blitzoff, the start of the game. Wakka and the guy from the other team swam up. The ball was thrown into the air and then went back into the water. Wakka grabbed the ball first and began swimming toward the opposite goal. Tidus swam ahead of Wakka and called for him to pass it. Wakka passed the ball at Tidus, but someone else caught it. Tidus went and tackled the guy that had the ball. The guy surrendered the ball and Darren caught it. Yes, Darren is in Blitzball. I think he's trying to win the championship to impress me, but it's never going to work. Anyway, Darren swam with it and then passed it to Tidus. Tidus caught it this time and swam towards the goal. He got close enough to shoot the ball. Tidus threw up the ball and flipped backwards. He was doing his Sphere Shot ability. As he flipped, he kicked the ball at the goalie. The goalie couldn't catch it and we scored.

**59 ½ Minutes later…**

It was the last thirty seconds of the game. Both teams were tied. Our team would have to score one more time in order to win the game. This was the last Blitzoff they were doing. This time, the other team caught the ball and started to swim towards our goal. The guy kept on swimming quickly to the goal. He made an attempt to shoot it, but Tidus tackled him and ended up knocking him out of the field. Wakka grabbed the ball and swam all the way back to our goal. He passed it to Tidus so Tidus can shoot. 10 seconds were left on the clock. It was nervous wreck now. We were all shivering and biting our nails. Tidus finished off the game with his Sphere Shot ability. The ball went flying through the water and just at the last second………………WE SCORED! The game was over! We won the game!

" Game over folks! And it looks like Destiny Island wins the championship!" The announcer announced.

The players got out of the water and congratulated each other. We got out of our bleachers and went to go congratulate Tidus and Wakka. They came running to us. Tara hugged and kissed Tidus. Wakka decided to go and try to get another date with Lulu. Many minutes later, we had to get our stuff and head home. I walked home with Sora. Later, he dropped me off at my place and said he'd see me the next day. Now that the championship was out of my head, all I could think about was Sora.

" I have to get that first kiss. No matter what it takes." I said to myself that night.

**Author's Note: I now this wasn't the best chapter, but next one will be better. I think. Read and review please! **


	16. Yearbook Signing

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 16. Read and review please! **

Chapter 16: Yearbook Signing

Yes! Today was finally the last day of the school year! Not only did it meant that we only had one left till summer vacation, but that also meant that today was movie and yearbook signing day! I got to school extra early to get in line for a yearbook. Even though I got there early, the lines were still long. As the school opened for the students, all of us waiting for a yearbook walked inside. As I waited in line, I pulled out 2000 munny. ($20) It was finally my turn and I stepped up and received my yearbook. I took my yearbook and walked upstairs to where our lockers were. I met up with Sora, Riku, and Selphie, as always, was flirting with Riku.

" Selphie, I told you. I like you as a friend, but I'm not dating you!" I heard that Riku was getting frustrated.

" Hey guys!" I greeted them.

" Only one day left till vacation!" Sora exclaimed. " So, did you get your yearbook, Kairi?"

" Yeah. We can sign them today after school, at the yearbook signing party."

" Riku, will you sign mine?" A girl came up to Riku.

" Alrighty!" Riku took out a pen and signed the yearbook.

" Could I have your autograph?" The girl's friend asked.

" No problem." The girls giggled and walked off. I'm glad Sora didn't have a fan girl club like Riku does.

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. I went and sat by Sora in my Spanish class. Behind me were Tidus and Wakka. My teacher turned on a movie for us to watch. I decided not to watch. Sora took out his headphones, closed his eyes and began to listen. I took out my sketchpad and my lucky pencil. I began sketching Sora. He looked so gentle while he slept. I really couldn't wait for the last week of June though. Right now, we were in the second week of June, so that meant only two weeks left till summer camp. All six of us always went to summer camp. Summer camp meant that I could spend quality time with Sora and this time, if he attempts to kiss me, no stupid phone calls are going to interrupt it. I finished my sketch by the time the bell rang. I woke up Sora and we headed to math class.

Math class was pretty boring. We had to take the 2nd part of our final, so that really bummed me out. I still had the bean bag ball Sora gave me for when I take tests. My math teacher announced the highest scores for the 1st part of the final. Surprisingly, my score was the second highest! (A/N: That really happened me!) That really boosted my confidence. The teacher handed out the tests and we began. Once I finished, I had nothing else to do and I was finished taking tests for the year. I took out a sharpie and began drawing on the ball. I drew basically everything, but I would mainly draw Sora's head and name all over the place. I think I'm over exaggerating this whole "love" thing, but I can't help it. I'm 15 and my mom always says it's perfectly normal for girls to dream about love at this age.

P.E. came and went. The only thing I basically did was stand around and talk with my friends. The coach collected our gym clothes a few days ago, so I didn't want to get all sweaty in my nice clothes. English was same as Spanish. We just watched a movie. Lunch finally came around. All of us sat together as always. Even Tara joined us, but that was because she was Tidus's girlfriend. Okay, I was out of control! I had to talk to Selphie.

" Selphie? Could I talk to you over there?" I pulled her away from the table. Selphie agreed and we walked to the side. " Selphie, I'm going way overboard with Sora right now, what should I do?" I was panicking at the moment.

" Kairi, don't panic! Just…tell him how you feel and you'll feel much better."

" Well, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

" Okay, now you're really confused now. A few weeks ago, he just gave you a kiss on the cheek. Doesn't that give you a good idea of how he feels?" Selphie knocked on my forehead.

" I guess." I sighed. " Well, when should I tell him?"

" Hmm, how about at summer camp? Think about it, under the stars in front of a campfire. It's so romantic."

" I guess you're right." I giggled.

" Okay, now let's go back before Wakka steals my nachos." Selphie and I walked back. I went and sat back down in my seat.

" Hey, what was up with you and Selphie?" Sora asked.

" Oh, it was just a girl thing." I hated lying to Sora.

" Okay."

**2 hours and 55 minutes later…**

The bell rang! They were letting us out of school 5 minutes early! This was going to be great! This will be the best summer vacation ever! We all ran out of our classes, to our lockers, and then out to the football field. I had my yearbook in my arms as I ran to meet up with the others in the field. It was wild! People were everywhere! Signing yearbooks, saying good-bye for the year, and basically having a grand old time. My good friend, Rinoa was moving away, so that was a sad good-bye. Even though I didn't hang out with her as much as the others, she was a real nice girl. She helped me get settled into the Jr. High School when I was in 7th grade and she was in 8th. I had her sign my yearbook. Everyone in our group was singing yearbooks. I even had Tara sign my yearbook. Although I couldn't find Sora.

" Hey, I still have one person who hasn't signed my book yet." I heard Sora behind me. I turned around and saw him holding out his book to me.

" Oh, right." I giggled as I we swapped books. I signed his book, although my autograph was quite long. I handed his book back to him and I got my book back.

" Don't read it until you're ready." Sora whispered in my ear.

" Huh?" I was confused. Until I was ready? What did he mean by that? Oh well.

About 30 minutes later, the teachers kicked us out of the school. It was finally summer vacation! Until summer camp came, that meant the beach, the fair, and professional Blitzball games! Since Sora and Riku were here with us, this summer vacation was going to be better than last year. I still couldn't believe it, it's been almost a year since Sora and I were separated. I walked home with Sora that day. He asked me about my jaw. It didn't hurt anymore. Lulu was finally suspended from school that time. I didn't undertsnad why she was so mean! Oh well, at least I have Sora to protect me. I had to ask him about the yearbook though. First, we ran into…Lulu!

" Thanks a lot, dorks! You got me expelled." Lulu yelled. I knew she was furious.

" I'm sorry. Well, I can't wait to see you in the next school you get expelled from." I simply said. " Plus, if you think you're going to beat me up this time, you're wrong."

" Huh?" Sora and Lulu asked.

" KIYAAH!" I started punching and kicking Lulu uncontrollably. When I was done, she just laid there face flat. Sora stood there in awe. " Well, should we head home?"

" Oh, right." We continued to walk home. I could believe I kicked Lulu's butt like that. It actually felt good to get revenge. Now it was time to ask about the yearbook.

" Hey Sora, what did you mean by, 'don't read it until you're ready?'" I asked.

" You'll understand someday."

" Oh. Well, I'm excited for summer camp. How about you?"

" Yeah! I missed it last year, because I was with…Donald and Goofy." He suddenly got quiet. Sora looked like he was getting a tear in his eye. I knew what this meant. He missed them. Sora turned around and looked out to the ocean.

" You miss them, don't you?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah. I mean, I enjoy being here, I really do. It's just that…it's like…one moment they're right beside you, and then they're gone." Sora said. I then just realized I had experienced that before.

" I know exactly how you feel. A year ago, when you were gone, at one point, I always heard your voice on the island, but then it was gone. I didn't feel alone when I heard your voice, but when I didn't that's when I felt lonely. But, then I realized that you're always in here." I put a hand on my chest. Sora also put his hand on top of mine. I blushed like mad.

" I'm always closer than you think." I grinned. We leaned in closer, but of course we were interrupted by someone-you-all-hate.

" Kairi, your aunt just arrived this morning. Come in and say hi!" My mother called me… for the third time!

" I gotta go. I'll see you later." I went in and greeted my aunt. Dang! This was the third time my first kiss was interrupted! I have to get it at camp then!

**Author's Note: All right! School's out for them. I think the next chapter is when they all leave for summer camp! Read and review please! Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter! Love you all!**


	17. Camp Destiny

Author's Note: Okay now, here's chapter 17! I love your reviews! Please keep on giving them! On with the story! Oh, and I decided not to do a sequel to this story. But keep reviewing please!

Chapter 17: Camp Destiny 

" Kairi! You're going to be late!" My mom called from downstairs.

" I know!" I answered as I did the last of my packing for camp.

I finally finished packing. My friends and I were going away fro a week for summer camp. It was always nice to get away from home for a week. I missed summer camp last year, but I was in Traverse Town during that time. I carried my suitcase downstairs and said good-bye to my mom. I walked outside and met up with Sora and Riku. They were waiting at the bus stop. I had everything I needed for camp. Plus, I took my yearbook so that way I can read Sora's if I'm ready to. WE looked behind us and saw Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie running towards us. I asked them why they were rushing. Wakka stopped panting and pointed at the bus coming. The bus stopped and we all got on. Selphie and I sat behind Sora and Riku. Tidus and Wakka sat in front of…Lulu?

" Lulu?" I asked.

" Hello, Kari." She teased me. I guess Sora heard me because he yelled at her.

" Her name is Kairi!" Sora yelled at Lulu. The councilor then shushed us.

" Okay! Okay! Enough yelling in the back! I'm Josh, your councilor. You'll be spending the next week at Camp Destiny. Okay, Bob start the bus." We all cheered when the bus went.

The bus drive was going to be long because we were driving all the way up Mt. Destiny. That's where the camp got its name. I brought all I needed to entertain myself. I took out my MP3 player and my sketchpad. I began to draw and listen to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. I looked in front of me and saw Sora listening to his music. Tidus and Wakka were playing a weird GameBoy game because they had their systems hooked up. Riku was talking with the girls across from him, and Selphie was admiring Riku. In an hour, we finally reached the camping grounds. It looked so cool! There was the lake, the cabins, the cafeteria, everything was there! We walked over to Josh and he separated the guys from the girls so we could go to our cabins. I walked with Selphie to our cabin. It was okay, but not like my bedroom. I set my suitcase on the bottom bunk and Selphie got on the top.

" This is just great! No parents telling us what to do! We're free at last!" Selphie squealed.

" I know. So, when should I tell Sora?" I asked as I set up my sleeping bag on the bunk bed.

" Hmm, how about the last night of camp? That's when we all stay out and watch the stars and make s'mores. It'll be so romantic. Maybe I should tell Riku my true feelings at that time too." Selphie sighed.

" I'm not sure. I'll just play it by year."

" Okay, now come on! We're missing the nice breeze!" Selphie dragged me out of the cabin.

The others were looking at the bulletin board. It had the listings for our groups this week. I was in a group with Sora, Riku, Selphie, and I also had to have Lulu in my group. There were other people in my group, but I didn't know them. Today was a Saturday, so we just got settled in today. Tomorrow, my group's going hiking up the mountain a bit and with Lulu in the group, it'll be interesting watching how she behaves. We all left the bulletin board and went back to our social groups. I decided to just walk around with Selphie. I liked Sora a lot, but I wanted to give him a break to let him hang with the guys. Although something really bugged me. What really bugged me was that there was a girl who kept on flirting with Sora. That made me feel really mad inside, but I didn't want to start a cat fight. Besides, Sora likes me, he'll never backstab me.

It was getting late and it was finally time to eat. All of us campers went inside the cafeteria and sat at a table. My friends and I sat at a table together. Tidus seemed really bummed out because he missed Tara. He tried to convince Tara's parents to let her go, but they still didn't. I was about to take a seat next to Sora, but that girl that was flirting with him earlier took it first. I was going to get mad if she was trying to steal Sora away from me. I just went around and sat across from Sora.

" Hey, you don't mind if I sit here, do you?" The girl asked in a flirty way.

" Um, I guess not." I knew that Sora actually wanted me to sit there, but he wanted to be polite. Sora turned and faced me. The girl started to play with his hair. This time, I spoke up.

" Uh, he doesn't like his hair touched." I winked at Sora.

" Who're you?" She asked rudely.

"Oh um, Viola, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Viola." Sora said.

" Who's Viola?" I asked him.

" Oh well, you see, I showed her around the camp a bit earlier. She's new."

" Oh." All of us then got up to get our food.

I didn't say a word all night. I didn't understand what was going on with Sora. He was with another girl? I thought he liked me? Maybe I'm just thinking wrong. Maybe he does still like me, but he's just being polite. Sora is quite a gentleman. I still couldn't get it out of my head though. I walked back to the cabin and laid on my bunk bed. Everyone else was still out. We were the High School Camp, so they let us stay up late. I wasn't feeling up to being outside right now, or up to being with Sora right now. I needed someone to talk to, but I didn't want to talk with Selphie about it. She gives good ideas about telling someone you love them, but when it comes to giving advice about love, it's not that good. So, I decided to talk with Namine.

" Namine?" I whispered.

" Kairi?" Namine came out of my body. " What's wrong? You look troubled."

" Namine, I saw Sora with another girl. I'm not sure if he likes her or not."

" Oh yeah. That's why you didn't talk to him at dinner tonight." Namine put an arm around me. " Kairi, Sora likes you. Nothing could ever break the bond between you two. Just like nothing could break the bond between me and Roxas. He was just being nice to the girl that's all. Think about it, how many girls have you seen Sora talk to?"

" Quite a few." I answered. " And he's quite nice to them."

" Kairi, what he's actually trying to do is he's trying to show you that he's a good person." Namine explained. Man, she's good at this romance stuff.

" Wow. I never put it that way. Thank you, Namine." I grinned.

" No problem." I then heard a knock on the cabin door.

" Kairi?" It was Sora.

" Go for it." Namine disappeared back into my body. I walked over and opened the door. Sora took me by the hand and brought me outside. It looked like he needed to talk to me.

" Listen, about Viola, I know you probably think I have feelings for her, but I don't. You see, just like I was with you when you moved here, I showed you around. I was just showing her around. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that…no one could ever replace you, so don't worry if you see me talking with another girl. Okay?" Sora made a long speech.

" Okay." I agreed.

" I'll make it up to you. Ice cream?" Sora pulled out munny.

" Sure." I agreed.

Sora and I walked to the ice cream stand and got some ice cream. He was so sweet. I was so lucky to have a friend like him. We talked about the hike. We each brought our cameras so we could take photos of each other on the hike. Sora was excited. He and I were both fond of hiking. We would always hike at summer camp over the years. Riku came and joined us. All three of us talked like we did in the old days. This summer camp was going to be interesting.

Plus, I plan to get my first kiss this week.

Author's Note: There's chapter 17. You'll really like the next chapter, so review a lot if you want this story to continue. Until next time!


	18. The Hike

Author's Note: Here's chapter 18. I'm not generally going to raise the rating because the rest of this story is rated K+ except for the next chapter. The next chapter will be rated T for the violence that is going to happen, so just warning you. Anyway, read and review because I want to put up the next chapter ASAP!

Chapter 18: The Hike 

The female councilor came into the cabin and gave us an early wake up call. I was not used to waking up this early except for school. I've been out of school for a week, so I'm now used to sleeping in till 8am, not 6am. I woke up and went into one of the showers in the large bathroom. I thought about the talk I had with Sora last night. The good part was that I knew that Sora didn't like Viola. I came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. I searched through my suitcase for some suitable clothing for hiking. I put on a purple tanktop with jean shorts. I also wore hiking shoes since my other shoes weren't suitable for hiking. I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I grabbed my bottle of water, sunscreen, and my deodorant because whenever I exercise, I always sweat in my armpits.

I was ready for our hike today. Selphie looked more like she was ready for the beach rather than hiking. I told her to just change the shoes. We were ready and walked out of the cabin. Selphie and I walked into the cafeteria and saw Sora and Riku waiting for us. We both sat down while the guys went to get us all pancakes. That made Selphie wonder if Riku liked her, but it could also be that Riku was just being polite. The boys came back with our meals and we started to eat them. After about 20 minutes of eating, we went outside to gather around for the hike. We were all gathered and began hiking up the mountain. We all liked to talk, so the four of us walked behind everyone else. Selphie started to get afraid of heights.

" Oh man." Selphie was getting freaked out as we would climb.

" Don't worry, Selphie." Riku said. There came a time where we had to climb rocks. However, Selphie slipped on one and was on the verge of falling, but Riku grabbed her by the wrist and pull her up. They were both panting and blushed when they looked at each other.

" Gee, this makes me wonder if Riku likes Selphie." Sora whispered. I shrugged.

We continued to climb the mountain. Every time we had to climb rocks, Riku helped Selphie climb them. It was such a pretty view from where we were at the moment. We weren't at the yet, but the view was going to look so pretty when we get there. I could imagine Sora and I just staring down at the view. Well, anyway, we had a long way to go. At one point, the group rested for a bit. Mt. Destiny was huge! It was the tallest mountain in all of Destiny Islands. All of us sat together and took drinks of water. Man, it was so hot, but when we get higher on the mountain, it'll cool down more. It was a large resting area. I walked around the area and stared down at the forest trees. I took out my camera and aimed it to get a shot of all of this.

" Hey, did you want me to get one with you in it?" Sora offered to take a photo of me in front of the view.

" Sure." He aimed his camera and began taking photos of me. " Okay, now let me get you." I took my camera and began taking photos of Sora.

" We shouldn't take to many photos, we'll run out of battery juice before tomorrow." We both laughed.

" Well, I guess we should…" I began to say, but I realized that the group was gone!

" Where is everybody?" Sora asked.

" I don't know." I looked around and saw two trails Both of them had footsteps on them! Which one do we take? " Hmm, how about…this one?" I pointed to the one on the left.

" Sounds good."

We both followed the trail we agreed on. It kept on getting darker as we proceeded more. That's when I realized… WE WENT THE WRONG WAY! I realized that we didn't take the same trail as the others because I didn't see anyone or hear any voices. We were lost! I knew it! I ran around trying to figure out which way I should go, but every trail was the same! Why didn't we just save the photos for the top of the mountain? I felt so scared.

" Sora, what do we do? We're lost!" I freaked out.

" I don't know." I could see the fear in his eyes.

" Sora, I don't like it here. I'm scared." I cuddled with Sora.

" Well, we shouldn't be too scared. I mean, at least it's not the evening."

" Yeah, you're right. Hey, why don't we stay here for a while?" I asked Sora.

" Sure thing."

**Author's Note: I know that chapter sucked, and I know I said you'd like this chapter, but the next one is the rated T chapter, so please review this one even if you didn't like it. No flames please! I needed a short chapter to get us into the climax of this story. So, review please! **


	19. Together Till The End

Author's Note: Hey, it's time for the climax of this story! Remember, this chapter's rated T for the violence that is going to occur. Trust me, it's VERY VIOLENT and VERY DRAMATIC. Read and review please!'

Chapter 19: Together Till The End 

I walked back to our spot carrying firewood. Sora had some sticks so he could make us a bonfire. It was actually getting late. The sun was setting and we still haven't found a way out or have been found. I put the wood in the middle and helped Sora make a fire. It was hard to do, but after trying for 15 minutes, we finally managed to get a stupid fire going. It would've been easier if Donald was with us because then he could've used his magic to make a fire for us. Once the fire was going, it was dark and the stars were out. It was actually beautiful. I sat next to Sora on a large log. I heard a really scary noise, so it made me jump.

" What was that?" I jumped up.

" Oh, it was just my stomach." Sora laughed as he put a hand on his stomach. " Wait here. I'll go see if I can get us some food."

" I'll fill up our water bottles at the lake." I took the bottles and filed them up. When I came back, Sora was cooking. " Mm, that looks good. What're you cooking?"

" Trout. I caught it by hand at another lake."

" How'd you catch it by hand?"

" Remember when we were getting the supplies for our raft? I caught our fish by hand." Sora said as he handed my two cooked fish on a stick. " Enjoy." Sora took off his fish and began eating.

" Mm, this is really good. I never knew you were so good at cooking." I continued to eat.

" Thanks." Sora stared into the stars. " You know, maybe next summer, we could celebrate each other's 16th birthdays late and go camping alone. Of course we'll have to sleep in separate tents, but we could still spend the entire days together. Just the two of us. I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you."

" I'd love to." I smiled. Sora then choked on a fish tail, but managed to get it out. He turned his head and looked up at the stars again. I scooted toward Sora and rested my head on his shoulder. " You know, I was afraid of being stuck here, but now I realize that I'll be safe as long as I'm with you."

" I won't let anything happen to you, Kairi. I promise." Sora put his arm around me and rested his head on mine. We both gazed into the stars. Another noise scared me, but this time, it sounded bigger. It sounded like a growl.

" What was that?" I asked sitting up. .

" I don't know. It wasn't my stomach this time." We heard the growl. Sora and I turned our heads and saw…a Grizzly Bear! It was standing there growling at us! I was so scared now! Sora stood in front of me. " Kairi, don't move. Just stand there very still." Sora whispered. I stirred a bit and looked behind me. The bear continued to growl at me. " Kairi, no! Don't run!" He whispered again.

I couldn't help myself! I ran! I sprinted away from Sora and the bear! The bear roared! I could hear it was chasing after me! I ran deeper and thought hat the bear wasn't following me anymore, but when I turned around, the bear roared and tackled me to the ground! I screamed! Right before the bear attacked me, Sora jumped onto the bear and started wrestling it! He kept it nailed on the ground, so that way I could escape! I didn't want to leave Sora, but he told me to go anyway! I took one last glance at him and the bear and then ran. I hid behind a tree.

**Sora's POV**

I kept the bear nailed to the ground. It was a strong bear! I used all of my strength, but it eventually wore off. The bear stood up knocking me off of its back! I tried to crawl away, but it ran up and bit me in the leg! I screamed in pain. The bear continued to attack me. I tried to keep its jaw for it was going after my face! The bear's teeth were so sharp they got through my gloves and caused my hand to bleed. The bear used its pawand scratched me. There was blood everywhere. I was still holding the bear's jaw, but it kept on using its paws to attack me! At one point, the bear used its paw and assailed me in the stomach. I was in so much pain I couldn't hold the jaw anymore. I held my stomach. Just before the bear bit me in the face, a gunshot was heard! I was saved! The bear left me damaged on the ground. I laid there trying to move, but I was in so much pain. My left shoulder was torn up, my stomach was torn up, and my leg had large bite marks on it. I had additional blood spilled onto my face from the other injuries. I felt so terrible now, but at least I knew Kairi was safe.

**Kairi's POV**

I was so scared now! I then heard a scream of pain! It was followed by a gunshot. I ran to where the scream was coming from! When I got there, I saw Sora! He was lying on the ground with blood coming out of him and scratches all over the place! Sora was grunting and trying to move. I couldn't let him move on his own. I ran to his side!

" Sora!" I kneeled beside him as he lay back down.

" Kairi?"

" Don't say another word. I have to get you out of here and to a hospital!" I put one of his arms around my neck and helped him up. I started to help him walk, but he fell in pain again.

" I can't move anymore. I hurt…so bad." Sora lay down against a log. He looked beaten up so bad. I could see that he was MAULED by the bear! He had his left shoulder torn up, his stomach torn up, and his leg had huge bite marks on them. I panicked while trying to find a way to get help. I tried my cell phone, but I got no service. " Kairi, it's no use. Just leave me here to die."

" No! I'll save you. I promise! Well, at least tonight can't get any worse." I sighed in relief, but then a storm just started to downpour. " Great! My friend is dying and now there's a storm! What next!" I was so frightened and soaking went. I looked at Sora with my whole self wet.

" Kairi, it's not worth it." Sora said softly as I kneeled next to him. " I've lived my life. Just leave me."

" No! I'll never leave you! We made a promise 6 years ago that we'd stick together till the end!" I began to cry.

" But what's the point? I can't even move. If I die, at least I'll know that I died trying to protect you." Sora put his hand on my shoulder.

" I won't leave you because…I love you…with all my heart." I held onto his hand. " You're the most important person in my life Sora."

" Kairi…"

" Yes?" I asked.

" I love…you too."

Sora lifted his head a bit towards me and pulled my chin towards his. He closed his eyes and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his cheek. He pulled away and rested his head on a log. I was hoping my first kiss was during a happy moment, but why must this happen to me? I sat next to him and held onto his hand tight. I could tell that Sora was scared. He looked more scared than he has ever looked before. Luckily, I had my coat for in case it got cold. I put it around Sora. I wished I could lean my head on his shoulder, but I didn't want to hurt him. I rested my head on the log, but Sora put my head onto his shoulder and put his arm around me.

" Doesn't it hurt?" I asked.

" Nothing hurts when I with you." Sora grinned. He pulled me into a hug and rested his head on top of mine. We rested for a couple of hours, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I decided to try calling for help. Maybe the camp people were looking for us. I knew I'd wake up Sora, but he knew that we really needed help.

" HELLO? HELLO?" My voice echoed, but I only heard the wolves. " It only called the wolves." I went and sat by Sora again. " Why must it be like this?" I rested my head on Sora's shoulder again.

" It doesn't have to be that bad as long as we're together." Sora grinned and kissed me on the cheek. We went back to sleeping again. I actually felt better now. I loved him so much. Sora was so nice to me. Then, I heard a voice that woke us up.

" Hello? Hello? I heard someone calling!" It sounded like a ranger. We both woke up. The ranger came through the woods and saw us. " Oh my gosh! How'd you two get here?"

" It's a long story. But you have to help us get out of here! My friend's been mauled my a bear and he needs to get to a hospital!" I explained.

" Miss, I hate to break it to you, but we're in the middle of a forest, you'll have to wait till morning."

" NO! That's not good enough!" I shouted. " Please, he could die! I love him! At least take us back to Camp Destiny so they could call and ambulance!"

" All right. Bob, help me get this guy in." The two rangers put Sora into the truck. I hopped in the back with Sora and they drove off. I didn't want to startle Sora, so I just sat by him. Minutes later, we arrived at the camp. I saw mine and Sora's mom waiting. I jumped out of the car and ran to my mom. The other campers and the councilors came running too.

" Mom!" I ran to her.

" Kairi!" My mom and friends came running. Sora's mom went running to the truck.

" Where's my baby?"

" He's right here." The rangers pulled him out.

An ambulance arrived. One of the rangers called an ambulance while on the way. They put Sora on a stretcher and then into the ambulance. Sora's mom got into the ambulance and they left immediately. My other friends and I crowded into my mom's van. It could fit seven people. She drove us away from camp and to the hospital. I was so worried about Sora. What if he dies? That'll be awful!

" Be strong, Sora. Be strong." I said.

**Author's Note: There's the climax. I actually cried while writing this chapter. I think the next chapter will be when we find out whether Sora lives or not. Read and review please. **


	20. News and Surprises

Author's Note: Here's chapter 20. I'm sorry to say this, but this story is almost at its ending point. Read and review this story please!

Chapter 20: News and Surprises 

" Just a couple hours ago. Two young High School teenagers were found in the woods on Mt. Destiny. The teens claim to go by the names of Kairi Hikari, and Sora Chen. Kairi claims that their absence was caused by her and Sora taking photos of each other and losing track of their camping group. They followed another trail that led them to these woods. It is also stated that Sora was mauled by a Grizzly Bear. He was taken to Destiny Islands Hospital. We will let you in more about this tragic accident in a few moments." The announcer on the news said.

I sat in the waiting room with my friends. We all had nervous looks hoping that Sora's okay. All I wanted to do was cry, but I knew Sora hated to see me cry. Mrs. Chen was in the room visiting Sora. The nurse came out 15 minutes later with Mrs. Chen and said that I could go in and visit now. I walked into his room slowly and the nurse closed the door behind me. Sora was resting a bit. I went and sat on the chair next to his bed. I stroked his hair a bit.

" Sora? Are you okay?" I asked as he opened is eyes.

" Kairi?" I nodded. " Kairi, you saved me."

" How did I save you? It was my fault you got attacked." I felt guilty.

" At least I was able to be your hero again." He grinned and took me by the hand. " And you went through all of that just to get me here." I smiled and hugged him. I stood up as the nurse came in.

" Kairi, we have to take Sora into surgery in 5 minutes."

" Okay." The door closed again. " I have to go." I ran my hand through his hair. Sora pulled off the chain necklace he was wearing and put it in my hand.

" Here. Take it at least until I get out of here."

" Okay." I held it tight. I leaned down and kissed Sora gently on the lips. I then walked out of the room holding the necklace close to my chest.

I arrived in the waiting room. I sat down and told everyone what was going on. It was going to be a long night. I took out my MP3 player and started listening to music. A song came on that reminded me of Sora. It was "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins. It was a good song. I hummed to it as it played. I looked at the clock. It was 3:50 in the morning. I was so tired, but I was too worried about Sora to sleep. I decided that time was going too slow, so I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up. Mrs. Chen wasn't there. My guess was that Sora was out of surgery. Mrs. Chen came out crying. That didn't sound good. I begged the nurse to let me go in. She led me to his room.

" I hate to say this, but…we're not sure if he's going to make it." The nurse said as she opened the door. I walked in and sat by Sora. He was resting, but opened his eyes right when I sat.

" Kairi…" He began to say. " They said I might not make it."

" You have to. You just have to." I said as my eyes swelled with tears.

" Just remember that I'm always closer than you think." Sora put a hand where my heart was. I began to cry. Sora pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest. I won't let him die! I could tell that Sora was crying too. I felt a tear fall onto my head.

" It's just…not fair." I said. The nurse came in through the door.

" Kairi, big news. The information I gave you and your friends was wrong." The nurse was excited.

" Does that mean…" I began to ask.

" Yes! Sora's going to make it!"

" YES! Sora, you're going to make it!" I was so happy. This time, I cried with tears of joy. Sora smiled and grabbed me by the hand. I was finally going to be with the one I loved. Sora pulled me into a passionate kiss.

" Would you two get a room?" I heard Riku and pulled away immediately.

" Sorry." I giggled. We all had a happy reunion. The guys were happy and so was Selphie. The door was closed, so I heard a knock. Tidus went and opened the door. Through the door came…Mickey, Donald, and Goofy!

" Hey everyone!" Mickey greeted us.

" Donald! Goofy! King Mickey!" Sora cheered. He felt so good that he got out and pranced with them. " How'd you get here?"

" We opened a Gummi route." Donald answered.

" We're glad you feel okay, Sora?" Goofy said.

" I'm just glad you're here!" Sora said.

" When are you released from the hospital?" Wakka asked.

" In a week." Sora answered.

" Aw, man! You have to miss my 4th of July party!" Selphie whined. ,

" Why don't we have it later then. We can have it after Sora gets released from the hospital." I suggested.

" Great idea!" Mickey agreed.

I was so happy now that I knew the one I loved was going to be okay. I smiled. I had never been so relieved in my entire life.

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 20. The next chapter is going to be the last one! Sorry to all of those who want this story to keep going. I just can't think of anymore ideas. Besides, I have to get to my other stories too. So, read and review to see the ending!


	21. Love Will Find a Way

**Author's Note: Here's the ending to Kairi.  I'm grateful to all of you who reviewed! So, enjoy the ending!**

Chapter 21: Love Will Find A Way 

I've been waiting all week for this day, the day Sora is released from the hospital! I still couldn't believe he was mauled by that bear and lived. Now I know not to lose track of someone your traveling with. Selphie told Riku how she felt, but Riku didn't feel the same way. She was bummed, but they agreed that they could still be friends. In fact, I was still thinking about what Riku did after he talked to Selphie.

Flashback 

" _Riku, we need to talk." Selphie said as she pulled him away form me. I moved a little closer so that I could hear. " Riku, this may sound weird, but…I love you!" _

" _Selphie, I hate to break it to you. I like you, but not in the same way." Riku said. Selphie sighed. " But, a kiss on the cheek won't hurt." Riku quickly kissed Selphie on the cheek. Selphie squealed with delight and fainted, literally. _

_End of flashback_

My flashback was interrupted by a car pulling up to the driveway a few houses down. It was Sora! He returned from the hospital! I ran and got the others. I ran to the beach and got Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. We all ran to Sora's house. As soon as he got out of the car, I jumped into his arms. We all laughed in happiness. I stepped back and gave Sora his necklace back. He grinned and put it back on.

" Okay! It's time to party!" Selphie shouted.

It was late afternoon and the party began. Tidus and Tara were DJs, so they played music. Wakka did cool break dances. Now, it was time for Sora to show off some moves. He did awesome break dances. The two decided to do a dance-off. It was close, but we just decided to have it be a tie. Riku finally got done with the barbequing. Sora challenged Riku to an ice cream eating contest after we finished eating. Riku won that of course. He ate 55 bowls of ice cream and Sora ate only 54. He did a huge belch afterwards. That's when I decided to challenge Sora to a belching contest. We were each given a can of soda. It was Pepsi to be exact. Sora drank his soda and let out a belch.

" BUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!" Sora belched. I could do way better than that. I gulped my soda and let out of huge belch.

" BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I belched. Everyone stood there in awe at my talent. (A/N: That actually happened to me! I beat my older brother in a belching contest!)

That meant I won the contest. It was getting late at night. It looked so pretty at night. Riku and the others were getting ready to shoot fireworks. I stood there on the beach. I sighed as I looked into the stars. I let the water brush up against my bare feet. Tidus and Tara continued to play music. The next song was mine and Sora's song from the dance we went to together in 7th grade. I began to sing to it.

In a perfect world 

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own _

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

I saw the same image of Sora and I that's in the secret place form in the stars.

Anywhere I go 

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow will come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

I heard footsteps behind me and then I felt someone put their arms around me. I knew it was Sora. He began to sing the next chorus.

I was so afraid 

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

Sora then turned me around. I was now gazing into his blue eyes. I could see the stars shining in his eyes. He pulled me closer. We began to sing together.

And if only they could feel it too 

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

I wrapped my arms around Sora and began to dance to the music that was being played far from us. It was loud enough for us to hear it. I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced. We still sang even when we were dancing.

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow will come through _

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

We stopped dancing. Sora lifted my chin up. We were now only inches apart. Sora and I finished our song.

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

I pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. I could hear the others shooting off the fireworks. They exploded in the air as we continued to kiss. I guess I could say this kiss was more magical than the first one because the first time I was kissed was right after Sora was mauled by the bear. Sora wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want to leave him ever. I wrapped his arms around his neck as the fireworks kept on exploding right in front of us, over the ocean. We finally broke the kiss, and looked out into the ocean. We looked at each other again.

" Kairi, I love you. I promise that nothing will ever change that." Sora placed a hand on my cheek.

" I love you too, Sora." I had tears of joy. I never felt so happy in my entire life. Sora pulled me into another hug and kissed me on the cheek while in the process.

" Sora?" I asked him, but stayed in the hug.

" Yeah."

" Just don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you."

**The End**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to say this, but that's the end of the story. I'll get to my other stories too. Review please! That was the grand finale! See you all soon!**


End file.
